The Demon Child
by AsculaRiddle
Summary: Rin Okumura doesn't know where he is, or how he got there, but he knows two things for certain. One, this strange girl tries to hard to keep him out of trouble. And two, this strange Meliodas boy isn't quite human. How will Rin's appearance in the land of Britannia effect himself and the people within? Enjoy the story, sorry for the bad summary. Rated T for poor language to come.
1. Chapter 1:WakeUpIdiot

_**Hello and good day! I've decided to write this story, though it'll end at the end of The Seven Deadly Sins season one-ish. **_

_**I decided to throw Rin right after he met Kuro. I hope you enjoy the story. **_

"Wake up! Hey! Wake up!" A voice said. Along with the yelling was a hard shaking. Whoever it was trying to get the sleeping boy up, they weren't happy.

"What, what?" the boy said, sitting straight up. "Am I late? Oh God I'm late!"

"Late? Late for what? No! Never mind that, what are you doing in my barn!" The girl glared at him as she spoke, a few strands of her long, messy brown hair falling over her eyes.. He noticed she was armed with only a small knife. Out of habit, the boy reached for the sword on his back, though it was covered in a red bag so the girl didn't know what it really was.

"Barn? I'm not in a-" the boy trailed off as the smell of hay caught his attention. It was dark, so he couldn't really see his surroundings properly. "WHAT I'M IN A BARN WHAT'S GOING ON."

"Wow, hey! Calm down, don't freak out! Maybe you were sleepwalking, my sister used to do it too. Just tell me who you are and where you're from, okay?"

"Rin Okumura, I went to sleep at True Cross Academy." as soon as the words left his mouth Rin silently cursed himself. She wouldn't know the name unless she was an exorcist or demon or scholar or something. She was a farmer for heaven's sake.

"Alright, well, my name is Joan, but everybody calls me Joe. I've never heard of the Academy, but maybe somebody in Vanya village will know something."

"Vanya village?"

"Yeah, you know, the one that makes the amazing ale? It's the best stuff I've ever had!"

Rin looked the girl up and down. Sure the others in his class back at true cross looked older than they were, but this girl looked barely old enough to be in high school, let alone at drinking age.

"Uh… aren't you a bit young to drink?"

"Aren't you a bit old to act like a child? Come on, get up. Some of my brother's old clothes should fit you, those ones look disgusting."

Joan grabbed Rin's hand and yanked him up without difficulty, then quickly began pulling him out of the barn with her. He glanced down at his clothes, which was muddy and had hay stuck to them. He tripped a few times because it was so dark. Once outside, the light of the moon illuminated the way.

"Get a move on it Rin, we'll have to leave at first light to get to the village by noon. They're having a bad week too, so we'll be bringing some stuff for them."

"Bad week?" Rin asked as they entered the small farmhouse. He was surprised by the strange vibe he got from it. The wood and stone was set in an fashioned way. It looked like the type of thing people would pay a fortune for back home, yet this farm girl's house was made of it. Set stone floors and a fireplace that was lit with a strong blaze. The only furniture in the living room was a bookshelf and a wooden rocking chair in front of the fire, blankets of various styles draped over it. The kitchen included cabinets and a counter with various fruits and vegetables set in different baskets.

Rin stumbled a few times as Joan continued pulling him after her all the way up the stairs. A few creaky stairs worried him, but they made it to the bedrooms alright. There were three, but they only went to one. The door was decorated in signs and strange letters.

"What's it say?"

"You can't read?"

"I can read! I just can't read _that_." He said, looking at the strange symbols in confusion.

"My brother liked to study any topic that caught his eye. These are all used for banishing evil promoting happiness."

Rin stiffened for a moment, worried that they would show he was a demon when he walked through the door like with Shiemi's gate. But, as Joan ushered him in, nothing happened.

"Wow, dusty," Rin said, looking around at the dark room. Dust was, indeed, piling up everywhere. Cobwebs sat in the corners and under the open window. The only light source was from the silver moon, which made the room look gloomy. The bed had blue blankets and pillows that looked pale from the dust. All around the floor near the window where open books, faded from years of sunlight. The bookshelves were so full of books that they were beginning to spill over. Small trinkets could be found here or there, but beyond that there was nothing else in the room that looked interesting.

"I've never needed a reason to come in here so I leave it alone. I keep the clothes clean though, and I make sure bugs don't come in the closet," Joan explained as she pulled open the closet door open. Rin could see what she said was true because the closet door was completely clean. Inside was larger than he'd expected. All the clothing was off to one side, folded in piles neatly. On the other was a reading cubby with chairs and an unlit lantern. Rin caught his breath when he noticed a large red stain against the wall.

"Here," she said, grabbing a pile of clothes and handing them to Rin. She quickly closed the door and nudged him to the door. "Out out out!"

"Hey, should we tell your parents I'm here?"

"I don't have any."

"Older siblings?"

"They're...gone."

Rin looked confused for a moment before he got it. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I get by. I'm on my own but I've got everything I need. The creek provides water, my garden provides food, and the house gives me shelter. And, if anything goes wrong, I've got the horses to pull my wagon."

"Really? I've never heard of somebody doing that. How do you get by with taxes and stuff?"

"Taxes? The kingdom doesn't really charge me because they don't really care enough about my existence."

"...Kingdom?"

"That's enough, go in here." Joan opened another door. Inside was another bedroom. "Try on the clothes, see if they fit alright."

"Uh…" Rin started, but was cut off by Joan pushing him inside.

He took a moment to look around, taking in the cheery sight. There was a desk in one area, dozens off pictures of people and places sitting on top. It looked to all have been drawn in charcoal. There was a small bookshelf, but it wasn't overflowing like the other room. He pulled a book down at random. It was written in a language he didn't recognize.

"Stay out of my stuff Rin!" She warned, banging on the door once before going quiet again. It startled the boy, who accidentally flung the book into the air and struggled to catch it again. Carefully, he put the book back and began looking through the shirts and pants. They were mostly black and were slightly to long. Other than the length, they fit fine. Rin choose a favorite, a long black button up shirt and the shortest pair of black pants he could find.

"Hey, Joan, you sure I can borrow these?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Not _borrow_, I want you to keep whatever fits. Also, here." She handed him a long black trench coat like thing. It was warm and thick.

"Why?"

"Because it's wasted just sitting in his bedroom. I want somebody who needs them to use them. I've been hoping to donate his books eventually too, but I don't know anybody who would treat them properly."

"Well, give 'em to a library."

"No, the closest one is in Liones, and I haven't been there in years. Come on, follow me." Joan started back down the stairs, Rin following close behind.

"Where are we going?"

"You're gonna sleep in the cart so I don't have to worry about you taking forever to wake up again."

"What?! Noooooooo…"

Before they headed outside, Joan grabbed the pile of blankets off the rocking chair. Once outside, she led him around to a small wagon that was filled with…

"Water?"

"Vanya village has been having a rough time. A couple days ago a Holy Knight plunged his sword into the ground and sealed off the water supply. The plants are beginning to die and i'm worried about the people becoming dehydrated."

"What's a Holy Knight?"

Joan froze in shock, then slowly her eyes softened. Her voice was gentle, calm, more so than he'd ever heard her. "The Holy Knights, people with great power. They are meant to guard the people from evil, but recently they have become like tyrants. They take what they want, with not thought to how it'll affect the civilians."

"Wow, they sound like assholes."

"What?" She laughed, but it had a touch of confusion hidden inside.

"Never mind." Rin crawled into the wagon, curling up on the blankets. Buckets and large bowl-like objects were filled to the brim all around him, threatening to spill at just the slightest movement.


	2. Chapter 2:VanyaVillage

_**Heya you guys! I hope you are enjoying the story!**_

A loud crash and a wave of water splashing on his face woke Rin up. Laughter reminded him were he was.

"How long do we have until we get to that village?" Rin complained as he wiped the water off his face. He climbed up and over the wagon side to sit beside Joan at the front. He throw the soaked blankets over another side, hoping they would dry off eventually.

"Look," she said, pointing off down the road a short way. A village was clearly visible and it would probably only be a few minutes before they arrived.

"I thought we wouldn't get there until noon?"

"It is, you slept the entire time."

"Well, can you hurry up?"

"No, but you could probably run up if you want, look around. Stay away from any professional looking people though, and stay out of trouble!"

Rin had already jumped off the wagon and ran off when she finished speaking. She laughed at the dust the boy kicked up.

_-Rin's POV-_

The people in the town square all struggled pulling out a sword that had been stuck in the ground. They worked together, pulling at the sword in groups, but they never succeeded. There was no point in watching, i figured, and I didn't want to break anybody's concentration. I made my way over to a small group of people talking with an elderly man. The group was dressed strangely. There was a young boy dressed in formal clothing and a young woman in really revealing clothes. Her shirt was pink and the black skirt she wore barely went passed her butt. At her feet was a giant pig.

"Yo! My name's Rin, do you guys know what's going on?"

The elderly man's face paled at the sight of him. "Maxwell?"

"Uh, no, Rin. Didn't I say that? I came here with Joan."

The man perked up, along with a few people nearby. "Joan? Joan's here? Oh thank goodness!" A few people rushed off, probably to go meet with the girl.

"Who's Joan?" Asked the well dressed young boy.

"Uh...I'm not entirely sure, she just gave me a ride here."

"Why?" Asked the elderly man, who began searching me with his eyes. It was uncomfortable.

"Uh… I… asked her too?" I decided not to tell the real reason he was here. Judging from everything I saw going on, the village needed to focus on their own problems for now.

"A Holy Knight thrust his sword into the ground a few days ago, sealing off all the water. If it weren't for Joan bringing us water every day, they probably would've died off by now." The elderly man watched the younger people pulling at the sword. "It's hard to tell the villagers this, but we're done for. The only thing that can pull out a Holy Knight's sword is a Holy Knight's power."

The shout of a young boy stole everybody's attention from the sword. "Come on, guys! What's everybody looking so down in the dumps for? What's the big deal about some Holy Knight's sword stuck in the ground? My friend's, the Seven Deadly Sins, could take care of that problem!"

Beside me, I saw the boy and girl give a surprised look. I heard the village turn on the boy faster than I thought possible. One mentioned that the Seven Deadly Sins were apparently criminals. The boy's name was Mead too, and his face was pained when a few people asked why he hated them.

"Mead, you idiot!" A child yelled as she threw a rock at his face. It missed Mead and hit the formal boy in the face. I ducked out of the way as the formal boy ran away with Mead. They ran up a trail and I thought I saw the roof of a witch hat-shaped building at the edge of a cliff not far outside of town.

"Stop!" The elderly man said, stepping in to the line of fire to stop the rocks from being thrown. "Oh dear, he really is a good boy, deep down."

I stared after the boy. I listened intently as the old man explained that a Holy Knight had come to taste the wine and insulted it. Mead was angry with him, so he threw a bug into the drink. A simple prank.

"Miss, mind if I come with you?" I asked the woman as I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets.

"Me too." Came a voice from behind me. Joan smiled at her. "Hello, by the way. My name is Joan, and you?"

"Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you," she replied, her voice calm and gentle. Like an angel… "And yes, sure, you can come with me."

The three of them hiked their way up to the bar, witch was, indeed, shaped like a witch's hat.

"The Boar's Hat," Joan read the sign above the door.

A bell rang as we entered. I watched as Elizabeth went right over to the child, Mead.

"Mead, I heard the story from the village elder. You're a bit of a prankster, aren't you?" I heard him mumble something under his breath as she spoke. " When I was little, I was a rascal too. My father was always scolding me."

I felt as my heart sank a little. It sounded so much like me. My temper constantly got me into difficulty.

"Well whoop dee freaking do for you!"

"Mead!" Joan scolded. I watched his confidence waver.

"I wanted his attention so badly," Elizabeth continued, "because he wasn't my real father."

There was a moment of silence and the moods in the room changed a little.

"Once, I climbed a tall tree in the garden to scare him. And when he found out, he turned white as a sheet and climbed up the tree after me. This man had never climbed a tree before in his life. Sure enough, he fell and got hurt. To this day, I've never forgotten that feeling. If my father had died that day-"

Elizabeth was interrupted by Mead banging his hand on the table. He looked sad.

"My...my mom and dad were travelers. Some years ago, when we arrived in Vanya, they both got sick and died. I was all alone, but the townspeople took me in, raised me as one of their own. I was happy, but i never had a family of my own, so I was jealous of everyone else who did…"

"So you started lying and pulling pranks," I said.

"Is that also why you put a bug in the Holy Knight's drink?"

"NO! That jerk of a Holy Knight was looking down on us all! Every grown up and kid in town puts all his time and energy into making good ale and that knight goes and confiscates it from us as taxes. He insulted it, no, he insulted us! The Holy Knights are good- for- nothings!"

"So that part about you knowing the Seven Deadly Sins?" Said the formal looking boy. I only then noticed him and the pint he was holding.

"It wasn't true."

"Wait, I thought the Seven Deadly Sins were criminals?" I asked, no longer able to hold back my question.

"Well, yeah. They're being hunted down by the Holy Knights. If such evil knights are trying to get them, then that must mean The Seven Deadly Sins are the good guys...right?"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Keep friends close but enemies closer," Joan mumbled. A sudden, loud shouting caught everybody's attention.

"What's going on?" I asked as I poked my head out the window. I felt Joan grab my shirt and look out as well. Soon, everybody had joined in to listen.

"Listen up you scum! If you can't remove the sword by sun down, we will raise your taxes by twenty percent!" Came a voice from the town. The door was slammed and I saw Mead run down the path towards the others.

"Mead wait!" I called. When he didn't stop I jump out the window and ran after him. Following close behind was Joan and I caught a glimpse of the other two strolling along. The man didn't look to worried, but Elizabeth looked like she wanted to run all the way down as fast as possible. I made my way there, glaring back at the men sitting over a covered well. They were drinking and laughing at the men who were desperately trying to pull the sword up. They had tied a rope to it, but I could see it wouldn't hold for long. In one final tug, the rope snapped and sent people back into a heap on the ground.

"Well, hey, perhaps I could help?" I said, walking up to the sword. With one quick pull, I pulled the sword out. It was heavier than mine, but still cool looking. "Wow, this is what has caused so much damage?"

There was a rumbling in the ground and all at once the water erupted from the ground. The assholes sitting on the dry well were shot into the air by a geyser of water. I looked around as water sprang up around the river and other smaller places.

"Rin, how'd you do that?" Joan asked asked she came to stand beside me.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened. Here, you want it?"

She held her arms out, but nearly collapsed from the weight of it when I dropped it into her grasp. "Holy shit it's so heavy…"

All at once the people began hollering at me, asking who I was. The praise was something I wasn't used to.

"Rin, are you okay?" Joan asked, gripping my sleeve and staring up at me with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not used to this much attention I guess."


	3. Chapter 3:The Boar Hat's New Cook

Joan struggled to make the deal with Meliodas for quite a while.

"Come on, please? I can't waitress and I'm sure Rin can help with something!" she begged. She stumbled when one of the town's folk bumped into her.

"Oh, my bad little lady!"

"It's not a problem, sir."

Meliodas seemed to lose interest in his debate with Joan until Rin suddenly banged his hand on the counter.

"What is this crap?! I what did you do, forget to add seasoning? Is there even a _pinch _of salt on this thing?"

"Salt? On a meat pie? No." Meliodas blinked a couple times. Rin gaped, then jumped over the counter.

"Right, that's it, I'm gonna finish this pie."

Meliodas didn't even try to argue as Rin quickly stole the project from the boy and began sprinkling in different items from the cabinets under the counter.

"Wow, you cook?" Joan asked, looking over the counter at the food he was preparing. The smell was incredible, and it looked just as good.

"Yeah, well, kinda had to. Nobody else beside my father cook could for squat. I'm pretty good at making cake, too."

"Can you make me a cake?" Asked a stranger who was watching Rin cook. The guy's mouth was watering so much Joan worried he would drool on the bar.

"I'm only making this because i didn't want Meliodas to waste a bunch of food. I mean, seriously? I bet it wouldn't even have been edible if I didn't step in. Anyways, order up!"

"I'll take that!" Meliodas said as he grabbed the order of food and carried it over to the right table. Joan and Rin watched anxiously as the customer took a bite of the food. His eyes got wide and he began shoveling the stuff into his mouth. After a moment, about three other people ordered the same thing. Meliodas returned with a grin.

"Three more of those, if you would! In return, I will agree to take you in!"

"Take me in?" Rin asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Sorry, I should've told you sooner. It's just that, I figured, you would need somebody to help you. You wouldn't last long without somebody to taking care of you, after all, and I figured this would be a great way for you to see the world. Nobody I've talked to recognized the name True Cross Academy, so I thought you would like to travel and ask others."

"Oh, well, that's very thoughtful of you." Rin looked around then began working. He made the food his own way. He grinned as he cooked, causing Joan to smile as well. His joy was, after all, very contagious.

Eventually Joan decided to help as well. She tried her best to take the food to the right tables, allowing Elizabeth to focus on only taking the orders. Of course, Joan made sure Elizabeth didn't know what was going on. However, as always, the plan fell apart when Elizabeth took one of the pies first and accidently tripped and spilled it on somebody. She ran out of the tavern before anybody could stop her.

"Meliodas, you're gonna go talk with her, right?" Rin asked, worried.

"No, I'm gonna go take a wizz."

"You little asshole!" Rin yelled after him, waving his spatula in the air like he wanted to smack Meliodas. Joan laughed a little, but stopped when Rin jumped back over the counter to head outside.

'Like hell I'd just leave a lady alone to cry!' he thought as he swung the door open. He stopped, confused by the scene. Meliodas was just standing there, staring into the sky. After a second Rin saw what it was.

Like a meteorite falling to the ground, a spear shot out of the sky towards Meliodas. The idiot grabbed the item and dug his feet into the ground to slow it down.

"WHAT THE- HEY!" Rin watched as buildings collapsed from the sheer power of the spear running through it with Meliodas holding on. Dust and brilliant blue light was all that could be seen in the town for a moment. Then slowly it slowed, and Meliodas shot the spear back into the sky in the direction it came from. The noises brought people out of the tavern and everybody began racing back to the village. Elizabeth, surprisingly, was the first to arrive. She ran the entire way, followed closely by Rin and then Joan.

"Meliodas are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing the blood on his hand. He clenched and unclenched his fist a couple times before ripping a bit off his torn shirt and tied it around the cut.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should probably leave, though."

"But these people might still be in danger!"  
"Honestly, they are probably in more trouble if we stay," Rin pointed out, nodding towards a building with a hole through it. Just outside the door a man was staring up at it with tears in his eyes.

"I suppose. I'm sorry, Sir Meliodas, it seems i failed to find you a lead."

"No you didnt Elizabeth."

"What, really? Where are we going?" Rin asked, looking back and forth between them.

"To the Forest of White Dreams. There might be a member of The Seven Deadly Sins hiding there." Meliodas replied.

"Rin, come on," Joan whispered to Rin. She tugged at his sleeve and began pulling him behind with her.

"What, where are we going?" He said back, stumbling when she gave a sharp pull.

"To the bar, I need to explain some things to you."

"About those Sins, right?"

"Among other things."

"Alright, I- WOULD YOU STOP PULLING ME I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!"

Joan laughed and continued pulling Rin along as she traveled up the trail.

-Joan's POV-

"Your hair looks kind of blueish when the sunlight hits it, you know that?" I asked to ease the tension.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Real weird, ain't it? Go ahead, laugh it out."

"Laugh? Why would I-" A bump interrupted me as the giant pig took a hard step. Rin grabbed onto the table he was sitting at to keep from tipping over in his chair.

"Are you alright, Rin?"

"Just peachy. I'm just, you know, in a bar on a giant pig, absolutely nothing stressful about that."

I blinked a couple times. "Oh, well, that's good."

"I was being sarcastic!"

Elizabeth interrupted our conversation. She looked shy and absently played with the little earing she wore.

"Rin, may I ask, what is that thing you always carry around on your back?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that, too," Meliodas piped up.

"Wow, really cool you guys. Ganging up on me? How unfair." Rin complained. He still took the red package off his back though, and carefully opened it. Inside was a long, slim sword in its sheath. It looked odd, like no style sword I had ever seem. It was probably used for quicker attacks rather than brute strength like the Holy Knight's sword that I'd set behind the bar. This one had a cool sheath too, and it was obvious it was made for that sword.

"The Kurikara sword. It's a bit of a keepsake from my father I suppose."

I caught a glimpse of something, a flame I think. For a moment, I thought I saw a brilliant blue light from the hilt.

"Keepsake, huh? You should put it back, keep it safe, huh?" I tried to hide how anxious I felt, but I could feel Meliodas eyes on me. He was suspicious of me. For now, that was fine. if he was focused on me, he would leave Rin alone.

"Yeah, I suppose." Rin quickly returned it to the red cover and put it back on. "So, Elizabeth, your turn to tell me who you are."

Her eyes widened for a moment. "I am Elizabeth, the third princess of Liones."

"Princess…?" it seemed to take a moment for Rin to process the information but, when he did, I was not letting down. I jumped to his feet, stumbled, then froze in an uncomfortable looking position. "HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY I DIDNT KNOW JOAN WHAT DO I DO! STOP LAUGHING AT MEEEEEeeee."

But I couldn't stop laughing as I watched him freak out.

"It's alright Rin, I've been trying to keep it a secret, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Oh, well, okay."

"Meliodas, what would your title be?" I asked. "Besides the owner of this fine tavern, I mean."

"Meliodas, Captain of The Seven Deadly Sins."

There was silence until, suddenly, Rin seemed to lose his cool again.

"I don't know what these Sins are exactly but I thought they were totally evil people or something. Come on, how could you be their captain, seriously?"

"Rin…"

"What?"

"He's telling the truth. I don't know how, but he really is. Meliodas, the Dragon sin of Wrath."

"Wait a minute…" He looked at the floor, deep in thought. A large grin spread on his face and he his head snapped up so he could look at me. His excitement was evident and slightly contagious. "Dragons are real!?"

I froze in shock. This boy had just found out our boss was a criminal and all he could think of was how dragons were real?

"Well, uh, yeah. They aren't so powerful any more. They lost their ability to blow fire a couple thousand years ago. Nowadays they just sorta...exist." not to mention they were mostly just tools of the demon clan in the time of the war.

"I want to see one!"

"Maybe we should discuss this later. i mean, after all, we are on a quest."

"Right! A mission. I haven't had a real mission before, this'll be great!"

He looked so sure, I was worried that he would be disappointed when he saw what we were going to journey through. The forest of white dreams was one of the most spooky places I knew of, second only to the Necropolis. I really hoped he wasn't afraid of the dark. Or the cold.

Or the dead.


	4. Chapter 4: piggy back

_**Sorry, this one will be a bit shorter.**_

_**Also, I'm gonna post every couple days of so from now on.**_

"Rin, piggy back ride? Please?" Joan tugged at his shirt gently as she asked. He looked at her to say no, but her pleading face made him pause.

"Yeah sure."

He bent down just enough for her to climb onto his back. She held on tight, but was gentle and careful not choke him. When a small gust of wind caught her hair, Rin couldn't help but sniff. It was like flowers and sugar. she smelled like her personality, sweet. Somehow, he felt calmer now than when they'd first entered the forest.

"Now I want pie," Rin grumbled under his breath. Joan laughed next to his ear, struggling not to be to loud.

"What? That was so random."

A sudden squeal interrupted them and they both turned towards Elizabeth in the back.

"Something's t-touching my butt," Elizabeth stiffened.

"Nah, just me," Meliodas replied.

Rin looked at him with surprise and then began glaring.

"Oh thank goodness, it's only you."

"You should not be relieved by that!" Rin and Hawk, the pig, said in unison. The both glared at Meliodas.

"Wow, what's going on." Hawk said. Everybody turned to look at him, only to see there were far to many. There were maybe five of them.

"What's going on?!" "Hey, stop copying me!" "I'm the real one, not these phonies!" "Meliodas, it's me!"

All at once the pigs ran to Meliodas. He looked unfazed. As the crowd of pigs ran to him for comfort, he knocked them all back with his fists. He stood there, patting his hands together as the hogs all laid on the ground dazed.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth cried. All at once the pigs shot up and ran to hide behind her.

"Whaaaa! Elizabeth! He's merciless, even my mom never hits me!"

"Hawk, I-" she trailed off as they watched the pigs begin turning into copies of Elizabeth. They swarmed her for a moment, more and more joining the crowd of Elizabeths. They all looked exactly the same, all the way down to her strangely shy look. They all looked worried and startled, but still quite.

"Wow," was all Rin could manage saying. His eyes darted from girl to girl, looking for any hint to which was real.

"That won't work, these are probably Hide-and-Seeks. Or, some people know them as prankster goblins." Joan whispered into Rin's ear.

The Elizabeths all began looking around at each other and then to Meliodas.

"You know I'm the real one right?" "Meliodas…" "No! I'm the real one!" "No, me!" "I'm the real Elizabeth!" "What are you talking about?!"

They all seemed to speak at the same time, but Rin could hear small differences.

"Ooh! Boobies galore!" Meliodas said, showing his pervy nature once again.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME DAMNIT!" Rin shook a fist at Meliodas as the Elizabeths came forward asking for his help. For a moment, Rin worried he was just gonna punch them all like he'd done with Hawk. As they came closer, though, Rin noticed something different in Meliodas's eyes. As the girls started reaching for him, he jumped out of the way and onto a boulder nearby with Hawk under his arm, closely followed by Rin with Joan still on his back.

"Hmmm. I can't tell them apart." Meliodas scanned the women with his eyes.

"I'm the real one!" "Please believe me!" "I'll do anything to convince you!"

The last one made Meliodas grin. Rin knew immediately what he was thinking, but decided that he must have a plan.

"Shhh," Joan whispered in Rin's early, "he's got a plan."

"Then how about you all do exactly as I say, got it?"

Rin sighed, but kept quiet.

"Raise your right hand and put your left hand on your cheek!"

They all did as he said, their faces showing the same expression just in different degrees. For some reason, all of them looked somewhat happy though, except one, who looked like she was faking.

"Simon says? Are you freaking-" Rin was interrupted but Joan putting a hand over his mouth.

"Say my name really shyly."

All at once they did as told. Most of them stood real stiff or flirty, but the one in the center seemed much more shy. She wasn't acting it seemed, just doing as told the best she could.

Joan smiled, knowing this was the real one.

"Grab your boobs."

Rin tried to grow and chew Meliodas out, but Joan's hand over his mouth made sure not a word got out.

"Wow, that's some eye candy!"

Ron's eye twitched as he fought the impulse to hit Meliodas of the head with something hard. Like a brick.

Repeatedly.

"Quit screwing around and pick her out!" Hawk demanded, biting at Meliodas's shirt. The Elizabeths began asking for more orders.

"Okay this is the last one. Jump as high as you can!"

Seven feet left the ground, but one fell to her knees. "I'm sorry I just can't!"

All the Elizabeths in the air looked down at her, realizing their mistake. Before Rin could even blink, Meliodas had drawn his sword and cut through each of them. As the fake Elizabeths hit the ground they turned into ugly hooded creatures that ran off deeper into the trees.

"Come on, after them!" Meliodas said as everybody hurried to catch up. "There's probably somebody waiting where they're headed."

He stopped suddenly and turned to Elizabeth. "Oh, and, here." He held a crumpled piece of clothing out.

"you really are a panty thief!" She said, her face turning a deep scarlet.

"What are you doing? Run after him Rin!" Joan ordered, pointing in the direction Meliodas had run.

"Right! Hey, you know, you don't weigh as much as you look."

She blushed, then hid her face in his shoulder as he ran. He stayed right behind Elizabeth, set on protecting her better this time.

"Look at that! The goblins are running towards that girl!" Elizabeth said, pointing ahead to a young woman asleep on the ground. Rin noticed as they ran that something was off about her.

"Wait a minute they aren't going to attack her are the?!" Hawk said. But as they all ran, Rin realized he'd been right. Something was strange about this girl.

She was a giant.


	5. Chapter 5:Thunder & Lightning

Rin looked up at the girl in awe.

"She's a giantess," Joan whispered into his ear.

"Yeah I can see that!"

"D-Diane! We've let a Holy Knight through!" one the imps said, barely a foot away from the girl, Diane's, face. She woke immediately, her eyes snapping open.

"No, we aren't-" but Elizabeth was interrupted by the giant grabbing Meliodas. She held him up while she stood, glaring at him.

"Did you say 'Holy Knight'?"

"Let Meliodas go!" Elizabeth demanded. There was a moment of silence as Diane pondered what had been said.

"Meliodas…?"

"Yo, Diane, it's been a long ten years!" Meliodas grinned as he spoke, apparently not at all afraid. In less than a second the mood changed.

"CAPTAAAAIN!" Diane said, nuzzling her face to Meliodas's lovingly. Elizabeth and Hawk gaped, but Rin just burst out laughing with Joan. "It's like a dream come true!"

"Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy," Joan whispered into Rin's ear. "She's a giantess, so her power is drawn from the earth."

"Wow. You're really cool!" Rin called. It seemed to get Diane's attention.

"Hey thanks!" She noticed Hawk then. "Aaw! Captain, you remembered I love roast pig!"

"Listen up lady, I'm not for eating!"

"Oh, you're not?" Meliodas said from within Diane's grasp.

"You, who are you?" The giantess was focused on Elizabeth now. Rin took an instinctive step to stand beside Elizabeth.

"N-nice to meet you, Diane! My name is Elizabeth and I'm on a journey with Meliodas." She stood a little straighter and seemed a little more at ease now.

"Just you and the Captain?!"

"And a pig!" Hawk dropped in.

"Hey, what do you think we are?! Chopped liver?!" Rin blurted out, but Diane seemed to ignore him.

"Well, well, well. You don't say." She said it sing song. She wore a smile, but Rin grabbed Elizabeth's arm and gently pulled her back away from the giant.

"Indeed," was all Meliodas said.

"You cheater!" Diane screamed, flinging Meliodas into the ground. When the dust cleared, a giant hole was in the ground. Rin took a step forth, but Joan whispered to him to wait. "Just when I thought I was being reunited with my love, I find him with another woman! My maiden heart's been broken! Explain yourself!"

"Wait, they were together?" Rin asked quietly.

"No, she just thought they were. A crush." Joan whispered back.

Meliodas crawled out o the hole slowly, speaking as he did so. "Diane. There's nothing to expl-"

"You can't explain yourself outta this one! You're a lecher, and a womanizer!" She screamed again, punching the ground around where Meliodas was. Rin caught his breath.

"Stop, what are you dong?! I thought you were friends, why are you trying to hurt him?!" Rin yelled. Diane stopped immediately. She looked into the large indent she'd made in the ground. It didn't take long for Meliodas to crawl out of the ground again. This time, he calmly explained to Diane the situation.

Most of the information was already known to Rin, mostly because Joan had already told a lot of it. The Holy Knights had taken the king of Liones and the two other princesses, Elizabeth's older sisters, hostage. She alone escaped and searched for The Seven Deadly Sins.

"So you see… Elizabeth is searching for The Seven Deadly Sins to put a stop to the Holy Knights," Meliodas finished.

"Oh...it that it?" Diane's face drooped. "I completely jumped to the wrong conclusion. Sorry about that."

"Hey, if we're all caught up here, would somebody other than Joan tell me something important? Like, okay, I know now that Giants exist, but is there anything else I should know before we continue on this weird quest?" Rin looked around at all the people who were staring at him in surprise.

"You should've just listened to me," Joan grumbled.

"Uh, well, it's just that I lived an extremely sheltered life. I didn't even know monsters existed until a couple months ago." Rin scratched his forehead and gave an apologetic smile.

"Monster?! Are you calling me a monster?!" Diane banged her fist against the ground and glared at Rin.

"What? No! I meant monsters as in everything besides humans! Oh, geez, that sounds terrible now that I think about it. I meant as in, like, demons! Or, uh, monster dogs and...uh… what's that look for?"

Confusion was evident on the faces of them all besides Meliodas and Joan.

"You idiot, the princess doesn't need to know about that. Leave her to believe they were destroyed." Joan whispered into his ear.

"Right, okay. Never mind then, let's just pretend I didn't say anything."

"Hey, Diane, I've been meaning to ask, do you remember what happened in Liones that day?"

"All I remember is...well...we were supposed to meet with Zaratras, but we found him dead. Impaled. It was terrible." Diane said, looking up at the sky deep in thought.

"Zaratras?" Rin asked quietly.

"He was the former Great Holy Knight. He was a good man."

"You knew him?" Rin asked again.

"I knew a lot of people, now listen."

"...yeah. And then we looked outside and found the Holy Knights had surrounded us. After that it's mostly a blank." Diane finished, looking back down at the others.

Meliodas glanced to Elizabeth, then hid his face. "Yeah, same. The next thing I knew I was walking up in a basement somewhere with Hawk."

Rin looked more confused than ever. He was practically boiling over with questions, but he just continued watching the strange scene before him. Meliodas especially, seemed to be hiding something. Of course, everybody there had their own little secret.

"So, wait, doesn't that mean one of those Sins betrayed you?" Rin finally piped up. He looked around at the others who looked surprised.

"You know, he's totally right. One of us must've had something to do with it." Meliodas blinked a couple times, but, besides that, he didn't move at all.

"Oh, Captain, you know it wasn't me, right?" Diane hid her face behind one of her pigtails. "I would never do that to you!"

"She's telling the truth," Joan whispered into Rin's ear. "I can tell…"

"Of course, but I need to find out who did. Diane, what do you say you join us in finding the others?" Meliodas grinned as he spoke. The giantess smiled as well and didn't hesitate to agree.

Everything looked to be going according to plan. Rin let Joan down as the group began their journey out of the forest with Diane in the lead. Her orange outfit was easily seem, but Joan still feared being separated. She gripped onto Rin's sleeve as they walked, earning a strange look from him.

"Hey, you know, you can hold my hand instead," he said, blushing. He tried to hide it by looking away."

"Okay," she whispered back, grabbing his hand gently. As they walked, her eyes darted around and, suddenly, she yanked Rin off the path. He yelled as they both fell into a small ditch, but he caught a glimpse of something. A bright blue light like lightning could be seen forming around the others as the two fell.

Restraints. Rin knew in an instant that the enemy had found them.

_**I was thinking maybe every Monday and Friday (perhaps the occasional Wednesday) would be good days to update. also, I really love comments, so tell me anything you think should be fixed. Oh, and I need some people to tell me their favorite anime, movie, or series. It's kind of important to the story in a weird way.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Fire and Water

"Joan stop, we have to help them!" Rin stood, ripping his arm away from where she was holding onto him. He made his way out of the ditch and back onto the path. Not far ahead he saw them all frozen in place, except for Elizabeth. She stood between a pink haired man and the Sins.

"Gilthunder," Joan said quietly. "A Holy Knight."

"Wait, this power, lightning. It's the same one as from Vanya!"

Rin tried to run towards them, but Joan grabbed his arm.

"Rin, you can't use your power. Your flames will give you away, alright?" She looked up at him with worry. Her eyes pleaded for him to listen.

"Fine, I won't use my power."

As soon as finished speaking, there was a loud grunt and Hawk was sent flying into the trees.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth cried before running after him.

"Now that we've gotten rid of that interruption…" Gilthunder said after Elizabeth was gone.

"Are you sure about this? In the old days you were never able to beat me. Remember?" Meliodas looked to relaxed for the situation. Joan watched for a moment from a distance with Rin. The boy itched towards his sword, trying to find a way to stop this without using his power.

"Rin, I know the plan now I think. Information is the goal...but dont they know I can tell them anything?" Joan whispered it low enough that Gilthunder wouldn't have been able to hear her. To her surprise, Meliodas looked straight at her and nodded once.

"But that was a long time ago," Gilthunder said as he leaned down to be face to face with Meliodas. "I am now more powerful than any of The Seven Deadly Sins."

"I don't know, maybe you're right. You could be wrong too though."

"I suppose we should find out. First i'll release your bonds."

"Nah, that's alright." Meliodas pushed against the lightning chains and they disappeared into nothing. Diane did the same, then stood in an offensive position. "To be honest, we could've broken out of those at any time."

"Well just know that, at any time, I could annihilate you."

"Hmmmm...kind of doubt that."

Rin was becoming more restless every moment. The Holy Knight's emotionless speaking, as if he was nothing more than a robot, annoyed Rin more than Joan's continuous tugging at his sleeve. She kept telling him there was nothing he should or could do, hey just had to fight it out.

"I shall use my sword to kill you," Gilthunder said simply.

"Then right back atcha buddy!" Meliodas looked up at the giantess hovering over him. "Don't interfere, okay Diane?"

"Ahh, you get all the fun!"

"And Rin, stay out of this too." Meliodas looking directly at him.

And then they watched as the Captain and Gilthunder clashed swords. Rin would shout at them to stop occasionally, but it was pointless. The two fought like demons, destroying stones and throwing each other high into the air. And then, while fighting in the air, Gilthunder hit Meliodas and sent him towards the ground.

"No!" Rin yelled, struggling to pull away from Joan.

"Rin stop! You heard him, he doesn't want the fight to be interrupted!" Joan struggled against Rin but let go in fear when he drew his sword. Blue flames burst from his body. She screamed, but calmed down when the boy ran off.

"Gilthunder!" He yelled as he ran to him. The Holy Knight showed no surprise, but Joan thought she saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

Gilthunder raised his sword to block Rin's, but the metal shattered unexpectedly. Rin kicked the man in the chest and sent him flying.

"Rin stop!" Joan screamed, running after him. She hugged him from behind and dug her feet into the ground. "Stop, you have to stop!"

Rin looked to Meliodas and where he was laying. There was a deep gash in his shoulder that had already soaked his shirt in blood. Anger bubbled in the boy as Joan continued begging him to stop, but he didn't want to. When Rin turned back towards Gilthunder, he saw that the Holy Knight was already gone.

"Get back here, we're not finished!"

"Rin stop! You have to stop! It's alright, Meliodas will be alright!"

"How do you know that?! How do you know all this stuff?!" Rin struggled against Joan again, then froze suddenly. He looked to his hand, in which he still held his flaming sword. He was on fire, yet she'd run in to stop him. "Are you… immune?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Rin unsheathed his sword, just in time so Elizabeth didn't see.

"Sir Meliodas!" she cried when she saw him on the ground. She watched as he stood, dusted himself off, and smiled. "You're injured."

"I'm fine."

"Meliodas, I know where Ban is. Or, at least, I know the name of the building he is being held in." Joan held Rin's arm as she spoke to the Captain.

"Oh and where would that be?"

"Baste Prison. It's guarded heavily though, so we have to be careful."

"Do you know who all is guarding it?"

"A bug lady, a bell dude, and a guy who claims he can teleport."

"And, are you going to tell us how you know this and why you didn't say something sooner."

"I've been called a psychic, but I only know certain things. It took a bit, but Gilthunder was thinking about the prison."

"So you can read minds?"

"It's...complicated…"

Rin looked at her in awe, then back to Meliodas. "So, I take it we are gonna go find this Ban fellow?"

"Yep."

"Right, let's go.

The group started their journey out of the forest once again, Elizabeth fussing over Meliodas and the cut on his shoulder. He said he was fine over and over but Rin wondered if he really was.

Rin let Joan back onto his back again. He noticed as she climbed on that a small, white feather was stuck to her boots. He quickly dismissed it though. Just a feather.

"So who is this Ban guy?"

"Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed. He kind of looks like a fox too, if you ask me. He's got spikey white hair and sharp teeth. Beady red eyes. He doesn't look like a good guy but he is."

"Oh, really? How do you know he's good?"

"How did I know you're good?"

Rin thought about it for a moment. He'd just appeared in her barn, she hadn't known anything about him. He told her of a place that she'd never known of, yet she seemed to know of places many others hadn't heard of.

"Who are you?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm a person from a place in a world unlike this one."

"I don't like riddles," Rin said, a look of confusion on his face.

"And I don't like telling my secrets, Spawn of Satan."


	7. Chapter 7:Immortals

_**Short chapter. Sorry.**_

_**._.**_

Rin and Joan sat in a corner of the bar area just below a window. Meliodas had passed out and Elizabeth was with him. Diane was outside walking because she didn't fit inside, and a Hawk was somewhere doing something and nobody cared enough to look for him.

"Joan, you sure do know a lot about this world."

"That's only because I've been here for a long time," she replied softly. She refused to meet his eyes, but she continued holding onto his sleeve.

"Have you met others like me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how it works? I mean, the portal or whatever it was that brought me to this world."

She stared at the floor. "I don't know for sure what brings people to this world, but it's been happening for a long time, maybe even before I came. I built the barn over where people came through, that way they'd be sheltered somewhat."

"There are others?! Where?!" Rin tried to jump up, but she just grabbed his arm and yanked him back down onto the floor.

"They're all dead. See, you may be in this world but you are still connected to your own world. Your soul, your body, your time. What is a day here could be a month there and visa versa. Here, take this." Joan pulled a silver pocket watch out of her coat and handed it to him.

"A watch?"

Joan let go of his sleeve as he opened it. The hands began to move forward, though Rin could tell they were going slower than they should.

"The clock isn't even enchanted or anything, it just knows. When somebody from another world touches a clock it'll show how time is going by in their home world."

Joan placed a hand on Rin's arm and he watched as the clock froze mid strike.

"As long as I'm touching you, your time should slow down to the point that it's barely ticking. When you get home, not much should've changed. A day at most."

"...How many people have come through the portal?" Rin asked quietly.

"Maxwell came soon after I built a house near the portal area. After him, many more would come. Some would age slower, some faster. Maxwell and I would record their stories… that's what all those books were in his bedroom. I once met a boy, no older than twelve, who aged so rapidly he died of old age within four hours."

Rin stared at her as she spoke. His face was a mixture of feelings from rage to surprise to sadness.

"Did you ever find a way back?"

"Sort of. I need Merlin, she's the only one powerful enough to actually reopen the portal, but I've got pretty much everything else."

"Why didn't you find her?"

"I was going to, about twenty years ago after that boy died, because Maxwell missed his home. He was immortal here, unable to age or change. But…"

"But what?"

"For the first time in many centuries somebody who wasn't good came through the portal. An evil person attacked us and killed Max."

"Wait, but I thought we were immortal here? You said you can't age?"

"No matter what, everybody can die. I don't really age, but I can still die if somebody stabs me. I'm still human and everything."

Rin nodded and looked down at the floor in thought. "How long have you been here?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Longer than I wish. To long. I was alone for so long, but now you're here. Once we find Merlin, you can return home and, hopefully, I can come with you." She looked up at him hopefully. Her eyes seemed to change color in the light. Right now, they were a bright yellow color. Like amber, or gold.

Rin smiled back at her. "Yeah, sure! We're friends after all! We just need to find Merlin!"

Joan smiled widely and hugged Rin tightly.

"I have one question though," Rin said quietly. Joan stiffened. "This is a different world, right? So why didn't you want me to use my power? I mean, it's obvious that magic is common."

"Rin...no matter where you go, your flames will always be a sign of darkness. Here, in this place, your fire are still not just fire...they are the flames of purgatory. The power of demons…"

After a moment of silence, Rin whispered back. "I'm sorry, Joan, I should've listened to you."

"No, it's alright. When the time comes, Meliodas will question us. Until then we will just have to prove ourselves. Be yourself, Rin, and and everything will be alright."

"What about you?"

Joan hid her sad smile from him.

"If I dont put up an act we will both die."

._.

_**Sorry, short chapter. I just wanted you guys to know that time is faster in Seven Deadly Sins than it is in Blue Exorcist. **_

_**This isn't important, but the time differences are pretty much just based on how many people know about that series in real life. Like 13 Curses (a random book i know of), I don't think that story is as well known as The Seven Deadly Sins, so any character from 13 Curses to fall into Seven Deadly Sins would age faster. However, somebody from a really well known story, like Harry Potter or Star Wars would nearly stop aging because so many people know about those two franchises. The strange differences in time between the worlds aren't quite that important though, so you basically just need to know that as long as Rin and Joan are touching they basically stop aging but can still be killed. But, if Joan is touching somebody who is from Britannia (The Seven Deadly Sins series) then they won't just stop aging.**  
_

_**Have a good day.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Shadows and the Dust

_**To the people who keep commenting in Spanish: I only know English, but thanks for taking the time to ask questions! Google translate isn't very reliable, but I kinda understood and hope that the last chapter answered your question.**_

_**I was annoyed that the last chapter was so short so I'm making up for it with this.**_

_**I love comments! Tell me anything you find interesting, confusing, or annoying and I'll reply or answer! **_

_**Have a wonderful day!  
._.**_

Diane was the one who carried Meliodas into town, closely followed by Rin with Joan on his back. Elizabeth struggled to keep up, but Rin didn't seem to notice.

"Rin, we're near the prison," Joan whispered into his ear.

"Please, is there a doctor in town?!" Diane got no response from the townspeople besides frightened screaming.

"Diane, stop! Give us Meliodas, we'll never find a doctor with you here!"Rin called up at the giant.

"Normally I would get angry, but you're right... Here, please take care of him." Her expression was sad, but Rin could understand why.

Diane carefully set the Captain on the ground at Rin's feet. Rin swooped down and picked him up like a baby without difficulty.

"You really are strong," Joan whispered to Rin. Elizabeth caught up then, worried as always.

It took only a short while longer for them to find a doctor. His name was Doctor Dana, and he was a sad looking old man. His bushy brown eyebrows were constantly up in a worried way, but the rest of his face remained strangely composed. As the doctor forced a small amount of liquid into a still-unconscious Meliodas, Joan clenched her fists. Rin couldn't see her face, but could tell she was furious by the way she was shaking and hiding her face in his shoulder. They stood at the foot of the bed, Diane peaking at them through a window beside Rin.

Rin knew Joan was angry at the person who hurt Meliodas, he just didn't realize at the time it wasnt Gilthunder.

"This medicinal blend is my own special concoction." The doctor said gently. Finally, Joan seemed to snap. She jumped off of Rin's back and glared at the surprised doctor.

"Medicinal blend my ass! You fu-!"

Rin slapped a hand over here mouth and laughed apologetically. He tried to come up with an apology or something, but Joan stomped hard on his foot.

"Ahh!" Rin let go of her and began hopping around while holding his injured foot. He fell onto his butt just as Joan ran out of the room. Elizabeth noticed tears flowing down Joan's cheeks.

"Wait, Joan!" Rin called after her, but the door just slammed behind her. After a moment of stunned silence, Rin ran after her. He ran all the way out of the building and out onto the street too. Diane watched them run, but didn't move to stop either of them.

"Joan, wait!" He called a couple more times as they ran. Eventually, as they neared the outskirts of town, she finally stopped.

"Rin...can't you leave me alone, just for a moment?" Her voice wavered as she spoke. Rin could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

"Joan, what-"

An explosion interrupted him as the ground beneath his feet seemed to erupt. He heard Joan cry out his name as he was sent hurtling into the air. Then, like there was a leash on him, he was pulled hard back down into the earth.

"_Rin!"_ He heard somebody call, but the sound was fuzzy. For a moment, he thought it was somebody else. A friend…

"Kuro?" Rin muttered under his breath. As he struggled to sit up, a shadow loomed over him. A loud, furious battle cry came from the beast above him, mixing with the screams of the townsfolk running deeper into the town.

"Kuro!" Joan said, just loud enough for the demon cat to hear. "Protect Rin! Take him, run away!"

Rin sat up on his elbows to look over at Joan not far off. His eyes widened as he saw it wasn't just him who had been attacked. The nearby house had collapsed. One of the walls had fallen right on top of Joan, trapping her by the left leg. Tears were forming in her eyes, but something told him it wasn't caused by pain.

"No, I won't leave you!" Rin stood and ran over to her. Already the pain in his leg was fading. He knelt at her side, using all his strength to lift the stone. But even for him it proved to be to heavy.

"No, please! Rin you have to run! It's him, the one who came through! He-"

She was interrupted by another explosion. A thick layer of dust was kicked up as the entire building fell to the ground as nothing but a heap of rubble. Her screams were drowned out by maniacal laughter that seemed to echo in their minds.

"_Rin, who's attacking us! I can't see them!"_ Kuro asked desperately. The demon cat glanced around as the dust cleared to try and find Joan.

"How am I supposed to know! I can't see him either!" Rin stood and grabbed his sword from back. Slowly, his eyes darting every which way, he let the cover fall to the ground.

"No, Rin! Run!" Joan's voice seemed to echo from every direction. Rin spun in circles trying to see her from the cloud of dust.

Laughter filled their minds again as Rin hesitated to draw the sword. She'd never been wrong about anything as long as he'd known her...so if she told him not to fight surely there was a good reason? But a sudden cry of pain that echoed around him made him furious.

"Can you hear it?! How many bones can I snap before this one falls?!" The attacker laughed like a mad man. A loud snap followed by a scream of pain echoed as Rin drew his sword. The brilliant blue flames surrounded him again, but this time his fury made them more powerful. His eyes darted around into the dust, which had become surprisingly silent.

"Let her go!" He yelled, before running head first into the unknown. Kuro followed close behind, just as angry.

"Rin no, you have to run!" A loud snap followed her demand, then a scream.

"You'll never find me! Haha! I'm invisible, unknown!"

Rin continued to look, not noticing as the dust slowly turned black. He searched and ignored Joan's demand for him to leave. The snaps and crying just made himore frantic, and the man's laughter made him more furious.

"Rin!" Joan cried, her voice breaking. A loud snap, but this time it wasn't followed by a scream. Silence

"Joan!" His flames grew stronger as he cried out her name. The flames were so hot that the dust itself melted and disappeared. He glared at at the startled enemy not far from him. The enemy, a boy about the same age as Rin, bore and uncanny resemblance to our little hothead. Black hair that seemed to turn blue in the sunlight. Long ears, a black tail with a metal tip that stuck out from under his coat and flicked back and forth. His brilliant blue eyes were wide in surprise. At his feet was Joan, her eyes open but fogged over. If Rin hadn't been so furious with the boy for hurting her, he might've asked who he was.

Rin let out a loud battle cry as he charged the boy, carefully stepping over Joan as he did so. The enemy smirked as the flaming Kurikara sword was barreled towards him. A maniacal laugh escaped from the boy's lips as he caught the sword in mid air between his pointer and middle fingers.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with fire!? Not to mention this beautiful, powerful sword! It would be a shame...if somebody broke it!" He laughed and, before Rin could process what was happening, flicked his wrist skyward. The sword was knocked from Rin's grasp and thrown into the air. Before the enemy could do anything more, Kuro jumped over Rin and tackled the foe to the ground.

An explosion shook the ground as Kuro and the boy flew through the air. Rin felt like he should say something, anything, to ask if his familiar was alright, but the anger boiling inside him quickly distracted him. Without so much as a word, the flames grew stronger and he attacked the enemy once more. Rin didn't notice the insects that had begun to attack within the town near where Meliodas was being cared for, or how Kuro was sent flying through the air and crashed to the ground. There was no worry, or pain, or grief for the girl that was quite possibly dead or dieing not far from him.

There was only fury, and the deadly blue flames fueled by it.


	9. Chapter 9: Vanishing Thief

_**There might be some things you don't understand so ask questions if you want.**_

_**I got bored so I decided to post a new chapter today.**_

**_._._**

He could nearly hear them, the voices of the conscience. They kept telling him to stop. The high pitched voice of a young girl seemed to be the loudest. Almost… so close…

"Stop, you have to stop!"

But the monster was filled with the flames. The brilliant blue light that could be seen throughout the town. The flames of Purgatory.

Screams of fear filled the once-calm town as it was attacked from all directions. Insects attacked Diane, Elizabeth, and Hawk near where Meliodas continued to lay still. From the sky the insects dropped acids that began eating through the stone of the buildings. It was obvious to Elizabeth that the insects were after the Captain, so she made a run for him.

Giant columns suddenly shot out of the earth, hitting the insects and turning them to nothing more than goo.

But, even with the insects gone, there was still another disaster taking place outside of the town. The flames didn't burn the trees, or melt the stone, it was just there. Rin fought with his teeth clenched, his anger becoming more and more overwhelming by the minute.

"Ooooh! Come on, come on! You can't hit me?! HAhaHa!" The villain laughed as he jumped high into the air, evidently surprised when Rin did the same. Rin was the only one with a weapon, but his enemy didn't seem to need one. A flick of the wrist, or a dodge quicker than a blink was how the enemy stayed alive.

"Stop it!_" _There it was again. The sound of an angel's voice, begging Rin to stop. He could hear it so clearly, as if it was just beside him. His heart seemed to flutter, nearly slowing down. He seemed to ignore it, more focused on the enemy before him. He _had_ to destroy this boy. No matter what it took, no matter how long he had to fight. Rin began to forget the reason behind the fighting, only knowing that he must win.

He swung his sword again, this time hitting the boy in the shoulder. With every swing, the flames grew brighter and stronger. It was beginning to burn now, the tops of the trees getting the most damage. The smell of burning wood and leaves filled the air along with the smoke.

"Rin! Please stop!"

He tried to find the voice, distracting himself from the fight for only a moment. With his eyes elsewhere, the enemy slipped behind him and brought his foot down on Rin's back. Like a comet, Rin was sent back down to the earth in a ball of blue flames. He snarled as he got back to his feet.

"Rin!"

As he glared up at the sky, looking for the enemy that had disappeared like a puff of smoke, he felt sudden relief. It was like a blanket draped over him in the midst of a storm, an embrace after his heart was broken. Serenity. Clarity.

"Jo…?"

Her arms wrapped around him tighter, hands shaking and sobs ripping through her chest. He still stared to the sky, but for once it was to look at the sun. It was beautiful and so much more bright than he remembered.

"Rin…" And with a loud, heaving gasp, Joan fell to the ground.

"Joan!" Rin said, catching her just in time to keep her head from hitting the ground.

'_Be careful for her arm, it looks broken.' _Kuro said, walking over with a limp. With a thump, he sat on the ground, dropping Kurikara's scaboard at Rin's side. He laid Joan's head gently on the ground and sheathed the sword. With the flames gone, he looked scared to touch her.

"Joan…?" He whispered, his hands hovering over either side of her head. He wanted to feel her pulse, or her warmth, but he was afraid to touch her. He fought back tears as he saw the sizzling shirt and burns on her collarbone. "Please, wake up…"

But she said nothing.

-...-

Meliodas had yet to move.

Elizabeth looked like she was near tears as she stood at his bed side and listened to the doctor speak. She'd just seen Diane run off to stop the Holy Knights, leaving Elizabeth to care for the Captain. Now, hearing this? She wasn't sure what to do.

"Doctor you've done well. You were successful in your task," said a disembodied voice. It seemed to come from everywhere in the small room, causing Elizabeth to stiffen and look around.

"Belladonna, Spanish Fly, Nightshade, and Henbane...those are the ingredients I used to create the poison. My condolences, but this boy will never wake again." The doctor said it without emotion, but there was pain hidden in his soul.

"We knew that, even with all our power, we couldn't fight the Seven Deadly Sins and emerge unscathed," the disembodied voice said. Once again, Elizabeth looked around the room for the source of the voice. "Besides, the kingdom made it clear we could use any means necessary to win."

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

With a flash, a large armored person appeared beside her. He stood straight, as most people would when they met royalty. His face was hidden in a helmet with large horns sticking out. Elizabeth gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am the Holy Knight Golgius, member of the Weird Fangs."

"A Holy Knight?"

He bowed to her. "Princess Elizabeth, I have come to take you home to Liones."

"Elizabeth!" Rin yelled as he burst through the door. He froze in place as he looked at the scene before him. Everybody turned to him.

"Rin, help!" The princess looked at him desperately, but he looked exhausted. As the boy leaned against the door frame, the Holy Knight seemed to lose interest.

"Now then…" The Holy Knight turned to Meliodas, pulling the blanket back. In the Captain's hand he continued to hold onto the green dragon hilt. Despite the sword being broken, he held onto it with a grip of steel. Even as the Holy Knight tried to take it from Meliodas, it wouldn't leave Meliodas' grip.

"Hey!" Rin yelled then winced. And, in a flash, everything changed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dragon Sword

_**Ron's flames can be mistaken for the fla Mrs of Purgatory because of their nature. Evil, sealed away, and extremely temperamental. I figured with all there similarities, nobody would notice the color difference. Sorry for any confusion.**_

_**._.**_

"It's mine now, you've no use for it!" The Holy Knight said right before pulling it out of Meliodas' grasp.

Before anything more could be done, Meliodas was out of his bed and standing beside the Holy Knight, hand gripped tight on the dragon sword hilt. A wave of surprise fell over the room. Rin felt a bit of fear emanate from the Holy Knight.

"But that's impossible! Nobody could have survived that amount of poison!" The doctor looked at Meliodas in awe.

"To stubborn to die, i see. But you will let go of this sword!" the Holy Knight gripped the sword tighter and pulled on it as he spoke. To be honest, it looked more like he was playing tug-of-war against a brick wall.

A black aura began to come off of Meliodas as Rin watched in confusion. It was dark and evil, just like with Astaroth back before Rin had first pulled the sword out and broke the seal. How could Joan possibly trust Meliodas, he was obviously a demon! The darkness and hatred that seeped through him into the world gave Rin goosebumps and made his stomach turn. He stepped in, eyes locked on would protect her, no matter what.

Was he afraid? Or, perhaps, was the Captains evil power actually making Rin sick to his stomach?

"Even if I die, this sword is the one thing I will never let go. It's the only thing I can do, the only way I can atone for my sin."

"Spout all the nonsense you wish, the princess and the sword will be mine!" the Holy Knight pulled at the hilt once more, but gasped when Meliodas looked up at him. Rin couldn't see what had changed in Meliodas' expression, but the fear of the Holy Knight and how he suddenly jumped through the window to escape said a lot.

"Sir Meliodas, Im sorry, but is it really you standing there?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hey Elizabeth, hey Porky. And Rin! You okay?"

"Yeah, i'm good." Rin smiled and gave a small laugh. Maybe...did he imagine it? Meliodas seemed normal, better than ever.

"Thank goodness! Your back to your old self again!" Elizabeth's relief was evident.

"Except that he called me Porky for some reason…" Hawk said. Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, where are we right now?" Meliodas looked around the room, his expression somewhat blank despite him asking a question.

"The town of Dalmally, nearby Baste Prison." Elizabeth answered.

"Um, is now a bad time to tell you a Holy Knight attacked and broke a bunch of Joan's bones?" Rin stopped smiling and looked around at everybody. Elizabeth gasped and Meliodas looked surprised.

"A Holy Knight took down Joan? I find that hard to believe. Say, where is she?" Meliodas peeked his head out the doorway to check the halls.

"The outskirts of town, I have a friend looking out for her."

"Why didn't you bring her here?" Meliodas looked as emotionless as usually. but there was a hint of suspicion in his voice. When Rin didn't answer the question, the captain suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. Rin pulled away and stepped back.

"Don't touch me!" he said. He was afraid, but not of Meliodas. The captain seemed to understand and drop the subject.

"We'll find a doctor then." Meliodas looked at Elizabeth, opening his mouth to say something but getting interrupted by Hawk.

"Speaking of the doctor, where did he go? Hey, he hightailed it! Let's get after him!" Hawk was practically jumping in excitement. Rin didn't wait, he took off to find the doctor. He began a wide search of the city, running through the streets to find the doctor.

"You won't find him here," a soft voice said just before Rin took another corner. He turned towards the sound.

"Joan!"

She was riding on Kuro's back, her eyes slowly closing and opening as if she was trying to fight back sleep.

"Rin, are you okay?" She said as he ran to her.

"Yeah, im fine. You got the worst of it. Are you alright? I mean, I heard so many-"

"I'll be fine Rin, for now you need to get far away. There is another Holy Knight, one that could be deadly to not only you but also the Sins. His power creates Hallucinations that cause people to attack their alleys."

"i need to find you help first. I need the doctor or-"

"Why don't we return to the doctor's place, we should find him near that house."

Rin nodded in agreement then climbed onto Kuro's back with her. The demon cat ran through the streets gracefully, careful not to throw either of them off. As always, Joan was right. Near the house they found the doctor in a pool of his blood.

"Doctor! Geeze, what happened!? Is he dead?!" Rin knelt by the doctor's size, lifting his shirt up slightly to see how bad the wound is. Already the hole was beginning to heal up. The man's' shallow breathing could hardly be seen or heard.

"We need to get him inside, alright?" Joan said. Rin looked hesitant, but knew she was right. He was in better control, he could do this without harming the man. He carefully picked up the man like a baby and carried him into the house. Kuro, however, decided it would be more fun to climb up the wall with Joan gripping onto his fur so that they could come in through the broken window.

"Im fine, lay him on the bed."

Rin did as she asked and began searching a nearby room for anything they could use to help him. He found a bag with lots of gauze and other things.

"HOW DO I DO THIS OH MY GOD YUKIO IS THE DOCTOR NOT ME AHHHHHHHH!"

"Rin, it's alright calm down! Here, give me then." Joan stood carefully and made her way to the bedside. Her limp made Rin wince.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, i'm sure. I've had a lot of practice with taking care of injuries." along with Rin's hell, she managed to clean and bandage his injuries up. As she worked, Joan answered any question Rin might have.

"Meliodas, he's..is he a demon?"

"Are you a demon?" She asked gently.

"What? No!"

"Then neither is he. Demons are different in this world, see. Demons are a race, a species. Meliodas just happens to be one. Just as you didnt choose what you are, neither did he."

"Oh, so-"

"You saw what he did when the Holy Knight tried to steal the sword?"

"Yeah, I did."

"It's because that sword is a key, one that can be used to open the door and allow the demons back into the world."

"He fought so hard...to keep the demons away?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yes. Now, don't you have any questions for Kuro?I mean, he is a bit of a mystery at the moment."

"Yeah, hey, how did you get here Kuro?"

'_I don't really know. I woke up a barn and there was nobody there. I found your sent though so I've been following that.'_

"Wow." Joan gasped. "I can understand you! Your telepathy must work differently here."

'_How so?'_

"Maybe it's anybody who can use magic can hear you? In your world mostly just demons had powers, but here most people do. We'll test the theory out when the doctor wakes up, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great!"

'_I agree!'_


	11. Chapter 11: Fight or Flight

_**Hey ya'll, I probably won't be able to post Wednesday because I've got to work, but I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**Also, don't get angry about the thing you'll be reading about Joan, I promise she's actually human. She's just weird...and knowledgeable...and she likes experimenting with different powers.**_

_**._.**_

The sound of crashing made Rin uneasy.

"I should go help, there must be really powerful enemies out there! What if Meliodas and Diane get hurt?!"

"Rin, no, you wouldn't do any good! If you go out there you would just be controlled to destroy everything."

"I can try! You stay here, you and Kuro should watch over the doctor!"

"Rin no! At least give me the sword, that way I won't have to worry about you killing someone!" She looked at him pleadingly until he finally sighed.

"I don't know why, but I really trust you. Alright, I'll leave the sword with you, but you must promise you'll return it." Rin took the sword off as he spoke and handed it to her.

"Yes, of course!" She took the sword carefully, looking at it like it could break at the slightest movement.

"Right, then I'm off! You be careful!" Rin started out of the room, running into the doorframe as he left.

"Um, on second thought, Kuro should probably go with you."

'_I agree. You'd die without me._'

Rin laughed awkwardly before agreeing and jumping out the window on Kuro's back. Together they ran towards the prison. It wasn't far, but there was a lot of open land between it and the town. Rin grabbed a sturdy looking stick as they charged.

'_Who do you think we'll be fighting?'_

"Joan said there is a man who can control people with a bell, and a woman with acid spitting bugs. Not to mention that Marcus man that attacked us. She doesn't know as much about him other than he has power over shadows."

'_A guy that controls shadows attacked us during the day in summer? Not to mention there wasn't really any shade around the place.'_

"That why the earth seemed to erupt, he was controlling the darkness inside the ground. And the dust blocked enough of the light to give him some extra strength. And when we fought, he always positioned himself above me, which would've created a bit of shade from the sun too."

Rin blanked out for a moment.

'_You're thinking to hard Rin, your head's gonna explode!'_

"What are you callin' me stupid for!?"

They both stiffened and Kuro came to a stop as laughter echoed around them. It seemed to come from the trees they stood under

"Wow, the trees are laughing at us!"

'_No Rin! It's the guy, Marcus! He must be watching from the shadows that the trees make!'_

As if to prove Kuro right, long boney black hands began reaching out from the shadows. If Rin looked at it hard enough, he could see a little bit through them. They were like ghosts. Rin jumped off of Kuro's back and squeezed his eyes shut, summoning his flames as best he could. The light seemed to disintegrate the arms. Loud hissing filled the air as the shadows around them disappeared.

"What's your name?" Marcus asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"My name isn't important to you!"

"Aw, Rin you say?" He said, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself. "The son of satan? What's satan?"

"Shut up!" Rin yelled, his flames growing brighter as he began pacing. His eyes darted from branch to branch trying to find the voice.

"Would it hurt her, you think, if I sent your head to her in a box?" The question was followed by maniacal laughter. "I mean, she's quite sentimental over her pawns you know."

Rin glared at one of the trees with murderous eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but anybody who kills just to cause pain doesn't deserve to live."

"Oh? You value life? Strange, for a demon! Say, would now be a bad time to tell you that the other Holy Knights beat that Elizabeth girl to death?"

Rin stiffened.

'_He's lying Rin, don't believe him!'_

"Am I? Are you sure?" Laughter echoed once again, filling the thicket of trees.

Suddenly, Rin yelled and struck the nearest tree. His fist went halfway through it, setting it ablaze. He began attacking the trees, setting them on fire one at a time. The laughter continued, nearly being drowned out by Rin's furious yells.

"You seem to want to fight, demon spawn."

The enemy stepped out from behind a tree and watched the two of them with a crazy smile. He clapped his hands as if he'd just watched the greatest show in the world.

"Joan told me who you are, Marcus!" Rin pointed his sword at the boy as he spoke. To everyone's surprise, the enemy laughed.

"Marcus? No no! My name's _Maxwell_! I see Joan continued lying after I left, huh? Did she tell you I was a demon too? 'Cause I'm not." He held his tail up to show it off. It was more like that of a monkey's. "I fell from the sky, actually."

"I-er…"

"Come on, Rin, you can't trust her! Join me, I'll teach you how to use your powers properly. We'll defeat the corruption of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

'_Rin don't!'_

"Are you really gonna trust that thing over me? It's a demon! For all you know, it's working for Meliodas or Joan."

Rin glared at him then charged. A flash of surprise crossed the enemy's face, but it was quickly turned to amusement. As Rin swung his branch, the enemy grabbed it and snapped it in half. With Rin open, the man took the chance to kick him in the gut and send him hurling passed Kuro and into a tree. In a flash, the enemy was in front of Rin, grinning down at him.

"Rin!" Somebody screamed as the enemy brought his foot down into Rin's gut.

Suddenly a giant force of wind threw Marcus out of the trees and into the light.

"Rin?! Can you hear me?!" Joan shook him as she spoke. He slowly nodded, but gasped as he stood with her help. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you go alone."

'_What am I, chopped liver?'_

"No, of course not Kuro. It's just-" She was interrupted by the enemy.

"Enough chit chat!" Marcus yelled as he made his way back to the trees. The humor had left his eyes, replaced by fury that bordered on bloodthirst. His eyes were on Joan. Rin took a protective step in front of her.

"The sword, I need it-"

"Rin, no, you don't have enough control!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Rin's hands clenched and shook as he spoke.

Joan's face was filled with pain. She looked as though she might cry. "Rin, I'm sorry."

In one swift move, she slipped her jacket off and hugged Rin from behind. Suddenly, they were in the air. Rin looked down in surprise, watching as Kuro leapt up and turned to his normal size to grab onto Joan's pant leg. Even Marcus looked surprised, his eyes wide and jaw slack as he stared up at them.

"Joan…" Rin turned back to see her eyes tearing up. She was in pain.

From her back were giant white wings matted with blood. Feathers fell as she flew and Rin could see that they were broken by how they refused to open completely. He watched her in awe as she flew, his heart pinging with guilt as she began to cry from the pain.

As they came to the doctor's house, Joan's wings gave out and they crashed onto the roof of the building.


	12. Chapter 12: Explanations

"Wake up, hey." Meliodas crouched at Joan's side, gently shaking her. He looked at her broken wings with a blank expression. He turned back towards Ban. "How's he?"

"Fine by the sound of the snoring. What's with her?"

She woke up suddenly, sitting straight up and headbutting Meliodas on accident.

"Ow, what the hell?" She muttered as she held a hand to her forehead. She glared at Meliodas after a second. "You have a hard head."

"Yep. Say, how are your wings?"

She stiffed. "I forgot to...hide them…Is everybody alright? Rin?"

"He's fine from what I can see," Ban said as he nudged Rin with his foot. Joan sighed with relief.

"And Elizabeth? Recovering?"

"Yep, she's good. As far as I can tell, you're the worst off of all of us. How _did _you break your wings." Meliodas helped her up and supported her. He began pulling her towards the stairs carefully. Ban followed close by, throwing a blanket over her to hide the wings.

"We were taken off guard, I didn't have time to cast a spell or anything."

"Hey, haven't we met before?" Ban asked, leaning down so his face was next to hers.

"Yes. You haven't changed at all in the last fifteen years, huh?"

"I could say the same about you, kid. Except your eyes, weren't they blue last time? Now they're, like, purple."

"It's not important. We need to head to the Necropolis next, King should be there."

"Okay." Meliodas said. Joan looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he didn't question her. He just shrugged. "Oh, and grab him, would ya Ban?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ban through Rin over his shoulder and followed Meliodas and Joan down the stairs. Slowly and gently, Joan and Rin were left in a small bed. Joan immediately took hold of Rin's hand as she laid on her stomach.

"There's not much I can do about your wings, and the doctor probably doesn't work with birds often or anything." Meliodas stood nearby awkwardly. Ban had already left, probably to find something to drink or some clothes.

"You want to ask me something?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I want to know, what happened ten years ago when the Great Holy Knight was killed?"

Joan hesitated for a moment, but something in his face made her change her mind. "You must promise to tell nobody."

"I promise, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone."

"It was part of plot to overthrow the kingdom, but not by you or any of the Sins. Elizabeth was injured while trying to help you escape, so you lost control of your emotions. To stop you, or something like that, Merlin sealed away some of your power and erased your memories. Elizabeth doesn't seem to remember either, so she either lost the memories from the injuries, or Merlin took hers as well."

Joan turned slightly, wincing as she shifted her wing. Meliodas was staring at the ground, but Joan wasn't sure what his expression was. Thoughtful? She thought maybe he was angry, so she tried to sit up more.

"Thank you, for telling me, I mean. Is there anything else I should know?"

"He's not human," she said quietly. Her eyes darting to the door, afraid somebody was eavesdropping.

"I thought not. Is he safe at least?"

"I need to train him to control his power. He has a temper that'll get him killed if I don't do something about it."

"What is he?"

"He's, well, I'm not sure if there's an actual name for it. He's half human, half demon."

Meliodas looked surprised for the first time. "How's that possible?"

"I'm not sure. It seems he's got the body of a human but powers of the demon. Plus the tail, I guess. He's a good kid though, I swear."

"Joan, we've known each other for a long time, haven't we. I remember you always running around with that little kid. No matter what is going on in the world, you have the ability to see into someone's heart."

Joan's eyes saddened. "So you won't try to harm him?"

"Of course not. He hasn't done anything wrong, after all. But, if he betrays us, I won't hold back in battle."

Joan sighed in relief and relaxed again. "Thank you. And could you make sure nobody comes in here?"

"Yeah, sure."

'_Wake up Rin!'_ Kuro smacked Rin's nose with his paw as he said it. Rin stirred, mumbled for five more minutes, then rolled off the bed. He jumped up, eyes wide and reaching for the sword that wasn't there anymore.

"Joan, monsters! J- oh, where am I?" He looked around the empty room and then down at Kuro, who was laughing on the bed. Loud footsteps rushed to his door and he watched it swing open.

"Rin?! Are you alright?!" Joan looked around the room. She was wearing new clothing now, and she looked squeaky clean. Her black pants were a little to big, held up by a leather belt and the legs rolled up a couple times. She had a long white shirt on that was slightly to big as well. Rin could tell she hadn't went back for her jacket because it had been replaced by a long blue one. On her back she carried the sword, once again stuffed inside the red cover.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I guess Kuro wasn't very gentle with waking you up?" She glanced at the still laughing cat and grinned.

"Yeah, no. Hey, wow, it's already almost night?"

"Yes. We are all going to feast up on the roof, I figured you might like to join us?"

As if it had been listening, Rin's stomach growled. He laughed and made his way towards the door, Kuro jumping onto his shoulder as they made their way out. Joan followed close, holding onto Rin's arm gently.

"I have something I want to try later, as well, you okay with it?" she whispered.

"Yeah, sure." Rin thought for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to ask her if what Marcus had said was true. But when he turned to ask, her warm smile made him hesitate. She pushed the door open and it was to late, they were surrounded by people.

"Rin, this is Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed."

"Wow, man, you look so cool!" Rin shook ban's hand excitedly. "You're the immortal one, right? Joan mentioned it before."

"Yeah."

'_I wonder if he can hear me.'_

Ban blinked at Kuro a couple times before suddenly stepping back. He stood frozen in surprise. "Holy shit that cat can speak!"

"Technically it can communicate telepathically," Joan corrected. She chuckled as Kuro jumped down. The cat suddenly turned giant, staring down at Ban and laughing. The change in the cat's size seemed to alarm the others, who turned to look.

"Kuro, that's not nice!" Joan scolded.

Rin couldn't help but laugh.

For the rest of the night they partied. Rin got drunk for the first time in his life and began ranting about his favorite manga. Joan cut him of when he began lighting knives on fire and trying to juggle them. Ban seemed to take a real liking to Hawk and Meliodas would sit by Elizabeth every time Rin would spit fire. Literally. Diane also joined by leaning over the wall. By the time everything began to slow, Rin was passed out drunk, Ban was calling the pig "master", and Elizabeth had fallen asleep. The doctor and his daughter eventually headed downstairs to sleep in their bed. With everybody asleep or close to it, Joan began preparing for the journey they would returning to in the morning. She grabbed blankets, mostly, but also some medical supplies.

She smiled as she covered Rin in a grey blanket, then sat beside him. She held his hand and stared up at the stars the entire night. Earlier the stars had flown in crosses, and she knew immediately what it meant.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the war," she said quietly. Nobody stirred, except for Meliodas.

"I know. It's fine though, I don't blame you. You were right about him." Meliodas looked at Rin.

"So you'll help me train him?"

"He seemed to have a lot of control over his power when he was drunk…"

"Trust me, it's not the same when he's sober." Joan fixed the jacket to make sure it wasn't showing anything.

"Is that how you got burned?"

"...that's not important."

"Alright then. I'll help. What do you have in mind for him?"

Joan looked up at the sky as she thought hard on what she should do. After a moment she shrugged. "Do you have any candles?"


	13. Chapter 13: Trust

_**This is just a filler chapter, that's why it's so short. I know the relationship between Joan and Meliodas is a little confusing, but I'll explain later.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

_**._.**_

"The Necropolis?" Elizabeth said after Meliodas explained their next objective. Go to the Necropolis, find King, ask him to join the Seven Deadly Sins again.

"The Necropolis is said to be a place where the living can once again see and speak to the dead. They may be rumors, but I would take them as truths if I were you." Joan said this as she pulled out three small tea candles from a bag. She place them in a row, one beside the other, on top of a piece of spare plywood. Rin sat in front of the candles, annoyed by Kuro's laughter and how much wax had already melted. Joan made her way over and sat beside him patiently.

"It's alright, you can do it!" Joan encouraged. He held his hands out like he wanted to grab them even though they were to far away by several feet. All at once they burst into flames and melted.

"That's alright, we'll just try again."

And they did. Elizabeth busied herself cleaning up the tavern, occasionally glancing over at Rin with a sad look. With every melted candle he was more and more annoyed. Eventually, just after noon, he threw a fit.

"I can't do it!" Rin jumped to his feet. Ban and Meliodas both looked up from what they were doing to watch how Joan planned to calm the boy down.

"Rin, please, just relax. Here, we can take a break-"

"A _break_?! What even is the point to this?!"

Joan flinched as Rin's hands caught fire. He didn't seem to notice. Slowly, she walked over to the board and stood on top of it, standing in a T position with her palms up. In each hand sat a candle.

"This is the purpose. You need to learn to control it, so when an enemy attacks your friend you can use your fire without burning them all. Rin, you need to light the candles."

He stiffened. "What? No! What if I burn you?"

"You won't, I trust you."

"That's even worse!"

"Rin, just do it. I trust you, now you have to trust yourself."

He hesitated, clenching and unclenching his fist over and over. Eventually, he calmed down and relaxed slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached out with his hands. The air in the room stilled as everybody watched in anticipation. Only Elizabeth seemed worried, but that was normal.

With a flick of his wrist, Rin lit the candles.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by applause and a bright smile from Joan. She quickly put the candles on the ground and rushed to give him a hug.

"That was amazing Rin! I'm so proud!"

He grinned and laughed. "Did you ever doubt me?"

"Yes," Meliodas remarked. Ban laughed and soon everybody had joined in.

._.

Joan and Rin ended up sleeping outside that night before they reached the Necropolis. She liked it, the light breeze and the stars, but Rin didn't seem to care. Within minutes he had become tangled in the blankets and was sleeping with one foot sticking off over the edge of the building. Joan held onto his hand gently, tracing his palm with her finger. She watched as he stirred and tried to slap her with his free hand.

"Hey."

She jumped at Meliodas' sudden appearance. "Oh, I didn't see you there."

He shrugged and sat beside her. "So? Has he gotten his power under control?"

"It's good enough. Rin's flames are different than most, he can control what he burns. If I was surrounded by enemies, he could set us all on fire and I wouldn't be injured."

"That's...odd." Meliodas looked up at the sky then back to her.

"Yes, I suppose. So, Meliodas, you haven't told Ban yet, right?"

"About how we all met? No. That's your secret, you'll tell it when the time is right. Have you told Rin you aren't actually a Celestial?"

"No, he hasn't said anything about the wings so i didn't think it was important. He has enough to worry about, with everything that's going on with him."

"What's going on?"

Joan hesitated then looked down at Rin's grinning face. He must've been having a good dream. Joan, however, looked pained.

"His life is far more complicated and sad than mine is. His Mother was a human named Yuri. She was manipulated by his father, a demon named Satan. Yuri died giving birth to Rin and his twin brother, Yukio. They were raised by a man who killed demons as a profession, only for that man to be murdered by Satan. With Satan's attack on Rin and his family, the demonic power was awakened in him."

Meliodas looked thoughtful, looking up at the stars as he bit his lip.

"Continue," he said. Joan looked up at the sky.

Her voice quieted as she spoke again. "With Rin's power released, he was seen as nothing more than another demon. He was targeted by many people he should've been able to trust. His teacher, especially. Even his brother, Yukio, wanted him dead at one point. There's not much I can do for Rin, but I _will_ protect him. I'll do my best to teach him to control his power so that, when he returns home, he'll be better off."

"You don't plan on going with him?"

Joan looked down at Rin's sleeping face. He was beginning to snore loudly, and, for some reason, Joan thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Maybe, maybe not. We both know, with how long we've been here, that the world doesn't always work the way we want."

Meliodas nodded in agreement. "Well, with that said, you should probably get some sleep. We should be there by morning."

Joan watched him leave, then laid back against the wall herself, cradling Rin's head in her lap.


	14. Chapter 14: The Vial

_**Sorry it's late. Also that it's kinda short. I hope you enjoy it anyways.**_

._.

As usual, the day started off strange. As Rin walked through the door, he was immediately hit with an awkward conversation about Meliodas having been tied up before he shared a bed with Elizabeth the night before. Joan just gave a sharp "hah!", like she knew something they didn't.

Rin could just imagine her thinking something along the lines of "you really think _that_ will hold him?"

Then Ban walked in, demanding a drink.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" Diane said, peeking through one of the windows. Meliodas and Elizabeth had sat down already, eating some tasty looking food.

"Yeah, I agree," Rin said. A loud slurping made him look over at Joan, who was chugging a bottle of beer. He wondered where she got it from.

After sighing and setting the empty bottle on a nearby table, she smiled widely. "Yes, I totally agree."

Everybody stared at her for a moment before Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, why don't you come and join us for breakfast Ban? And you two as well." She didn't put down her silverware as she spoke, but she seemed to forget about the food.

"You really expect me to eat the Captain's terrible food?"

Meliodas chucked a bottle of Vanya Ale at Ban and grinned. "If you hate it so much, then make it yourself! Or, hey, Rin's pretty good, ask him to make you some food."

"Huh?" Ban looked back towards Rin and Joan, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before hiding behind Rin. "That kid is a cook?"

"Yeah, and i'm pretty good too!" Rin grinned.

"That's what I said," Meliodas said blankly.

"Whatever, i'll make food." Ban said as he opened the bottle of ale. Like a soda that was shaken up, the drink exploded into his face.

"We should figure out what well be doing when we get there in a few hours." Joan said as she peaked out from behind Rin.

Joan began tugging Rin towards the bar as the others started talking about the game plan. They would be at the town near the Necropolis soon. Ban and Rin would cook, Elizabeth would waitress, and Joan would try to ask around about the City of the Dead. Apparently nobody knew much about the place. Joan stayed behind the counter, obviously trying to stay out of the conversation.

"Joan." Meliodas said. She startled before turning towards him. Everybody stared at her. Rin felt a ping of pity at how she looked extremely uncomfortable. "What do you know about the place?"

She took a moment to look around towards the front door and windows.

"There is somebody here who can tell us exactly what we need to know. Ban should go and find them." She said, glancing to Meliodas then to the ground.

"Why Ban?" Meliodas looked blank again, with absolutely no emotion showing. She looked up at him and met eyes. it seemed like they were having a conversation telepathically, but they weren't. Meliodas blinked a couple times then looked at Ban.

"Well, you heard her! Once we get there, remember the plan. Until then, have some fun!"

Ban just sighed and laid his head down on the counter.

._. Ron's POV

I stared at Joan as she worked behind the counter. Her back was turned to me, but I could tell she was stressed. Every time she pulled a bottle off the wall to dust it with her rag, I saw how she gripped the alcohol so hard her knuckles turned white.

On her back she still carried my sword.

"Joan," I said. She started and nearly dropped the bottle.

"Yes?"

"I was, uh, wondering how you did that thing with the wind." i scratched my head as I spoke. She set the bottle back and turned to me and leaned over the counter towards me.

"In this world people have magic powers. Typically, they only have one that can be influenced into different attacks or defenses. Meliodas can reflect other's attacks, and Ban can steal strength from those around him. I, however, am not from this world, so my power is slightly different."

"How so." I began leaning in as well, slowly getting closer and closer to her without even noticing. She grinned.

"I have influence over the element of air, much like Diane can influence earth."

"That's...actually really neat."

She leaned back and began shuffling through her jacket pockets. From them she pulled her pocket watch out, along with a silver necklace with a strange charm on it.

The charm looked like a vial, which was about the size of my pinky and just as wide. Inside was bright blue liquid that turned gold when the sunlight passed through it.

"What's this?" I asked as she handed me the little necklace.

"It's an experiment. Put it on." I did as she told me. She pushed the pocket watch to me next and watched intently as I opened it. The hand continued ticking for a couple seconds then stopped in its tracks.

"The necklace should replace me, so now you'll be okay if we ever get seperated." she smiled proudly and tugged at a small bandage on her arm.

"What if I get arrested and they take it?"

She squinted at it, her lips parted only slightly as she mumbled something to herself. She shrugged. "Drink it, it'll remain inside you for about six hours. It can't make you ill either."

I stared down at the watch for a short while longer, wondering what she had put in the vial.

._.

Rin looked into the distance at the town filled with crumbling buildings.

"This isn't really what I was expecting," he said to Joan. She chuckled. "Shouldn't the city of the dead be more...I don't know, interesting?"

"This isn't actually the Necropolis, it's just the town nearest to it." Joan turned to look up at Rin's face before suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bar entrance.

"What are you doing?" He complained, looking towards the others. They were obviously going to do something much more interesting than cooking.

"Into the Boar's Hat to start working. We've got a lot to do."

"I'm starting to get the feeling you're keeping me from something."

She gave a shaky laugh. "what? Bologna! Ha...haha! Come on, there's nothing going on."

She opened the door for him. After a moment of hesitation he entered. He headed straight for the kitchen to started cooking.

Rin remained oblivious to the world outside the tavern. It wasn't until Ban and the others returned with two young children that Rin's cooking was interrupted.

"What happened to your shirt?" Rin asked, staring at the ruined red leather.

An apron hit Ban in the face after Joan threw it across the room.

"Please cover up," she said before returning to dicing vegetables. Ban did as he was told, sighing as he struggled to tie the back.

"Some kid attacked me and ruined my shirt."

"That wasn't just some kid, it was King." Meliodas pointed out.

"Anyways. Rin, you got anything we could give to these two?" Ban waved towards the children, a boy and his younger sister. They both looked thin and wore clothes that were covered in dirt and dust.

"Yep! Take a seat."

While Rin busied himself serving the food to the hungry children, Joan stepped outside without anybody noticing. Or, at least, almost everybody.

"I'll be right back," Meliodas announced before stepping outside. Nobody seemed to care as he, too, disappeared outside.


	15. Chapter 15:Before the Storm

_**Oh geeze it's short and late and probably has a lot of problems because I write it on my phone and the autocorrect is weird. **_

_**I'm so sorry**_

_**._.**_

Hawk was drooling as he stared at the food sat on the table. Rin scrubbed plates and watched happily as the kids fused over the food he and Bam had made. The look, smell, and most likely taste was mouthwatering.

Rin continued cleaning the dishes even after the children began digging in.

"Thank you!" Said the young girl after she took a bite. Her elder brother agreed. "Yes sir, thank you! It's the best I've ever had!"

Hawk attempted to take some food from the table, only for Meliodas to yank him back.

"It's time for some give and take. Now tell me everything you know about this "Necropolis" place." Ban said as he sat in a chair at the table.

"What are you doing Baby? Finding King was our mission, so there's no reason to go there anymore." Meliodas smiled innocently. Joan, though, looked pained.

"No way in hell that little punk was king!" Ban groaned.

"Trust me, that was King." Meliodas replied.

"Joan, what do you think?" Ban turned to her.

She nodded and bottle her emotions. "Fairies have the ability to change their form."

There was a moment of silence and Joan looked around at all the eyes on her. After a moment her face scrunched up in confusion and she looked down at the ground. Her lips parted as she mumbled to herself in a different language. On her fingers she seemed to count something but nobody else knew what it was.

"So you're looking for the Necropolis too? That boy has asked us a lot of questions about it. He said he had to get in no matter what." The young boy piped up.

"King said that, huh?" Meliodas mumbled. Rin watched everything happening with wide eyes, like he was at a movie.

"So the Necropolis really is in this town?" Rin asked.

"No, but it's nearby. The entrance to Necropolis can be found here in this hamlet, but it isn't a place you can reach just because you want to."

Joan smiled as Elizabeth, Hawk, and Rin all sighed in disappointment.

"Look kids, I don't really like puzzles all that much." Ban sighed.

"Oh, I see, so it's something like…" Meliodas turned away and began tying something over Hawk. "This!"

He'd attached a plate of food to Hawk so it was just out reach. Everybody watched for a second as the pig began running around to try and grab the food.

"I don't think that's it…" Elizabeth said. Everybody seemed to ignore her. Rin just laughed as Hawk struggled for the food.

"So it's like a grave that's normally hidden, right?" Meliodas said.

"It's not a grave at all, it's a land of its own. A place where the dead go when they die." The boy turned more serious than they'd seem him. Joan stiffened a little and turned away.

"Are we talking about the afterlife?" Rin asked before anybody else could. Instead of looking to the kids for the answer, though, he looked over at Joan. She gave him a sad look and nodded slowly.

"How do you even get to a place like that?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Well, I suppose speaking softly _is_ sorta her thing.

"How can I reach this plate right here?!" Hawk complained. Joan made her way over and began taking the food off for him. After quickly untying the bowl and setting it down for the pig, she just stood there looking extremely uncomfortable.

"'If you share with the dead your precious memories, they will lead you to where you want to go.' The man next door used to say that to us all the time." The girl said. It was the first time she'd said anything since thanking Ban for the meal. "I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

Rin startled and straitened up, eyes wide and face pale. "Joan, I need to talk with you."

With that, he walked out of the tavern. Everybody watched him go, and Joan quickly followed.

Kuro was laying in the sun and "guarding" the building in his smaller form. He looked peaceful and happy, especially when he saw that Joan had swiped a plate of food when nobody was looking. The golden fish was gone in a matter of seconds and Kuro jumped up so that she would hold him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Joan asked as she scratched behind Kuro's ears.

"They said you could speak with the dead so… Um...my father was-"

"Killed by Satan, yes, I know. His name was Fujimoto, right? A great exorcist and an even greater father. I wish my dad had been as awesome as yours."

Rin looked to the ground and Kuro stopped purring.

"I'm sorry Rin, but you can't find your father in the afterlife here. Each world has its own people and different laws of magic. Something that works here might not work in another world. the only reason your power still works properly is because it's a direct link to your world."

"What about your powers?"

"I used knowledge from the people who came through from other worlds and then twisted it to my advantage. I have collected airbending techniques from so many worlds that I would probably be able to use it no matter where we end up."

"Airbending?"

"Yeah. Here, i'll show you." Joan set Kuro gently on the ground and grabbed a few pebbles out if the grass. Rin watched as the pebbles began to spin in the air just above her hand.

"wow… What world are you from, anyways?"

"A world without magic." With a flick of her wrist, all the pebbles shot off in different directions. "And, today, we will be attacked by somebody more powerful than you. I might not be able to protect you."

"I don't need protection!" Rin crossed his arms.

Joan laughed and stepped towards him. Before he could react, she had wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I hope so."


	16. Chapter 16: Promiseland

_._

_Sold my soul, broke my bones, tell me, what did I get?_

_Did my time, told the line, ain't seen anything yet_

_Strike me down to the ground, you know I've seen it before_

_Make it hurt, I'll eat the dirt, I just don't care anymore_

_**The Promiseland by Mika. Aka the song this chapter is named for because I couldn't think of anything else!**_

_**Comment your favorite song and I'll listen to it. I'm always looking for new additions to my playlist.**_

_**I've decided to only post new chapters on Fridays or Saturdays. As an apology, I made this one slightly longer.**_

_**._.**_

"We should be there soon," Joan said as she led the way. Or, pointed the way from on top of Rin's shoulders. She squinted as if the light was in her eyes even though the sky was overcast. A storm was brewing.

"So how are we going to get to the other side, huh?" Hawk asked as he ran around Elizabeth and Meliodas.

"Well if we can't find another way, I guess we'll just have to die." Meliodas replied calmly. He spoke as if death didn't bother him, and Joan looked back at him worriedly.

"Precious memories shared with the dead…?" Elizabeth began. She was quickly interrupted by an impatient Joan.

"It won't work," Joan sighed.

Elizabeth stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"You were to young to remember your mother's passing. Anyways, we've arrived."

Everybody looked around at the barren land around them. The land was so dead not even remains of plants were seen. High cliffs surrounded the area, making the place look even more sad. Ban was the furthest ahead somehow, having hurried ahead. Now, with the excitement over, he was turned away from everybody else.

"Ban, are you alright?" Joan asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh! Look at all the pretty flowers!" Diane said, staring down at the ground around them. Ban turned towards everybody, confused.

"Who cares about a bunch of stupid flowers! You can eat as much of them as you'd like and they'll never fill you up!" Hawk blew a puff at a flower as he finished his complaint. The flower's petals drifted off towards the sky, soon being joined by others. Joan quickly scrambled off Rings shoulders and stood beside him. As all the flowers found themselves in pieces in the sky, they flew around the group in a wild fashion.

"Hold onto each other!" Joan cried out. She grabbed onto Rin and hugged him with her head on his chest. Soon the wind and petals made it difficult to see passed your hand.

And, just as it started, it seemed to end. The wind died and Joan was pleased to see Meliodas had done what she'd asked. Though...it was a little…

"When I said grab onto somebody, I didn't mean like _that_." Joan raised an eyebrow at Meliodas, who was still wrapped around Elizabeth's leg with his face up her skirt.

Rin took two long strides over to them and pulled Meliodas off her. As soon as he finished throwing Meliodas off the princess, he took a look around. As soon as his brain processed everything, his jaw fell and he just stared at their surroundings in awe.

The sky had turned to a yellow as bright as a sunflower with bright green clouds. Giant green crystals that resembled fluorite but were larger than even the mama pig stuck out of the ground in all different angles. It was these that offered a path and land for them to walk on.

"Do you think it was my wish to meet my mother that brought us here?" Elizabeth asked to nobody in particular.

"No," Joan said, her arms crossed. She was staring at Ban. "If you see her, chase. Don't let us slow you down."

Ban looked at her in surprise, then nodded. He turned away and began looking around at the crystals protruding from the ground. Suddenly something caught his eye, and he took off. Diane called after him, along with a young boy.

"Hold it!" The boy called as he flew past Diane towards Ban.

"King?"

It was decided that they would chase King and, by extent, Ban.

Joan was careful about being in the rear, watching all directions as if somebody could jump out at any moment. Rin stayed with her, but his eyes remained on the people they followed. Diane was a giant, but even she was fast enough to catch up to Ban when he was in a hurry.

"Who is she? Why is Ban so obsessed with her?" Rin asked as they ran. When Joanna didn't answer, he looked over at her. Pain filled her eyes, but she tried to hide it with her bangs.

"It's not my place to tell."

Rin skidded to a halt. The others continued forward, not seeming to notice when both Rin and Joan had been lost from view.

"You can't expect me to follow if I don't know where we are going!"

Joan looked up at him, her eyes tearing up. She quickly wiped her eyes. "You don't have real fairies in your world, do you."

"Uh, no I don't think so?"

"Well there are some in this world. They live to extremely long ages and have the ability to change form and fly."

"What do fairies have to do with anything?" Rin asked, impatient.

"King is one, and so was his sister, Elaine. You know of the fountain of youth, correct? There should be stories about it in your world, even if it is a little different?"

"Well, yeah. It's a fountain that gives whoever drinks from it immortality. Wait! Are you saying its real?!"

"It was, before a demon attacked it. Elaine was protecting the fountain and was killed. Ban had- had fallen in love with-"

Joan trailed off, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back her tears. Rin stepped towards her, arm outstretched to comfort her, but he changed his mind.

"You knew her?" He asked quietly.

Joan laughed humorously. before she could reply, they were interrupted by a trotting sound.

"Piggy trot piggy trot piggy trot!"

"Hawk! Oh no, that must mean-" Joan waited patiently for them to come running over.

"Miss Joan! Please, you have to help them! They-" Elizabeth pleaded. Joan interrupted, grabbing Rin's hand and readying herself to run.

"Were attacked, yeah, I know. Which way?"

Elizabeth pointed and Joan and Rin were off. Apparently, Joan was faster, her feet dancing across the ground as if she was riding the wind instead of running. Rin was swept up in the wind she created, the air beginning to lift them up and push them forward faster and faster until, eventually, they were nearly a foot off the ground and the air swirled around them like a tornado.

"You have to protect them, no matter what! Even if I die, you must save them!" Joan demanded as she pulled Rin along in the air. Even without her wings, she flew like the wind. And, even without her looking at him, Rin could see her tears.

The last thing he heard before they entered the fight was Joan whisper to herself.

"I'll protect you this time."

._**_. Rin POV**_

Diane had destroyed her left glove thing. What was it called? Whatever.

Ban had also rejoined and was currently sitting against a crystal he had been thrown into.

"Joan, throw me on top!" I said. I must've been to loud though, because the woman Holy Knight turned towards us. She aimed her sword at us and a bright explosion raced towards us.

I could almost feel my stomach in my throat as Joan dropped me. I would have yelled, but we weren't far enough from the ground for that to do much. I rolled and jumped back up to my feet.

"Joan!" I called, but she couldn't have heard me from so far away. her jacket drifted to the ground, singed but still in tact. Far above me, I could see the bright white wings far more remarkable than I remembered.

For a minute the Holy Knight was focused completely one Joan. As she weaved through the attacks with incredible speed, she threw down a long package.

"The Kurikara sword!"

I dove for it, dodging one of her explosions by meer inches.

"Now it's a party! Are you ready for this?!" I unsheathed the knife and raced at her while my clothes began to flicker with my blue flames.

"So your magical power is controlling fire? Strange, and it seems to be maintained with that sword?" the Holy Knight noticed. "Well, no matter."

I leapt up into the air, lunging towards her, but easily easily blocked. Like an idiot, I left myself exposed. Within meeting seconds of entering the battle, the Holy Knight raised her lance and blew me into the air.

I could hear somebody calling…

...where was it coming from?

"Rin!" An angel screamed. I felt its pure wings wrap around me as I was tossed like a ragdoll into a crystal. She was crying. she held me tighter as we plummeted towards the earth.

Angels shouldn't cry.

The air was still when we hit the ground, and the angel cried no more.


	17. Chapter 17: centapedes

**_sorry about the weird hiatus but me and my family have been moving around a lot so it's gonna take a while. I'll try to post a new chapter every couple of weeks or so._**

**__-._**

Emotions are what drive humans to complete their goals. Hatred can fuel soldiers, and joy can find you love. Fury, one of the most powerful emotions, can destroy entire cities when put in the wrong hands.

It was none of these emotions that caused Rin to burst into flames, nor was it worry.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he looked towards the Holy Knight. The wave of emotion that hit Rin threatened to drown him. Pain was the next thing he felt as he stood on a broken leg. He wanted to cry out, or sit down, but he instead found himself running towards the Knight.

There was a moment of fear in the woman's eyes as Rin lunged at her with claws and fire that seemed to burn everything in his path. The ground shook and the crystals melted around them. Elizabeth and the Seven deadly Sins stood back, guarded from the flames by Diane's enormous body.

"You hurt her! You'll pay!" Rin growled under his breath, but soon forgot about words. His mind turned to that of an animal as he threw punch after punch at the Knight. Her explosions no longer harmed him, just caused a short delay between his throws.

"Rin." A voice echoed through the crystals. Rin froze and the strange voice, which rang like a chorus of many people speaking at once, laughed. The Holy Knight looked towards something in the distance. The Holy Knight stepped away from the fight before turning and darting off. She didn't get far before a shadow flew past Rin and tackled her to the ground. It stood on top of her, fading in and out of existence.

"J-Joan?" Rin whispered. It turned towards him, smiling a wicked smile. Black ooze leaked from her eyes like tears, and her eyes were glazed over like she was asleep.

"Joan's not here at the moment, please leave a message after the tone." It stomped on the Holy Knight's neck instead of beeping. The woman disappeared and Joan stared at Rin.

"You're not supposed to mess with the story…" It mumbled.

"What? Who are you!?" Rin yelled. His sword was lowered, which is probably why he couldn't dodge the attack from the monster within Joan. He flew through the air and crashed into a crystal.

"Meliodas! Hello hello, I know you! You know me as well… We met once, many years ago! Remember? Remember?" It laughed, it's voice echoing against the crystals. Meliodas took a few steps toward it, standing between it and his friends.

"Marcus… I didn't realize this was your real power. You aren't human, are you?"

It smiled in response. But, slowly, it's smile faded.

"How many? How many years do you think she's lived?" The monster asked. The black tears fell faster. Her face twisted into a grimace. She was in pain.

"Three thousand years?" Meliodas replied, watching her carefully.

"More. So many more. How many worlds? How many times has she been tortured or abandoned because she was different. There's so much...pain in here."

Rin was beginning to see the difference between this body and the last. He watched as she swayed and stumbled before grabbing her head and doubling over.

"So much...to much...centipedes in my ear…" The monster clawed at her eyes, but no blood was drawn. In fact, it didn't seem to be capable of injuring itself. "...son of the sea...he left me...abandoned me…"

The monster let out a wail and sank to its knees. "Let me out! Let me out! Green eyes on me...green eyes, green eyes."

It screamed, letting forth a burst of power that cracked the ground beneath her. Everybody looked away, covering their heads as wind threw debre towards them.

"Joan!" Rin called as the wind subsided. He and meliodas looked back just in time to see a black cloud rise from her and then disappear into the ground below her. Rin ran over and knelt beside her. The black ink had left streaks on her cheeks and, when she was lifted up, her eyes fluttered open.

"Joan, are you alright?" Rin asked. He helped her sit up and held her to himself.

"I should...be asking you the same…" She mumbled. Her arms were limp at her sides and her eyes would drift closed every so often.

"It's over now, you'll be fine."

"No it's not. The Holy Knight, she would have... returned to the land of the living, she'll be waiting for us with a few of her allies." Joan slowly put an arm over Rin's shoulder. He seemed to understand and slowly stood up, supporting her. The others had joined and were surrounding them.

"What was that, Joan?" Meliodas said.

"You know what it was…" Joan replied. "We need to go now. Elaine, would you send us back? We need to return to the land of the living."

There was no reply, but Rin felt something in his gut, like when you're going down on a roller coaster. He held Joan closer, afraid for some reason that they would be separated. He heard her whisper to him.

"Rin, it'll be okay.


	18. URGENT! (I'll replace this later)

Urgent! I was PMed by a woman who claimed she wanted me to email her. After I emailed her she hit me with a story about how she was dying and her husband had been killed but I didn't trust her because all she WANTED WAS FOR ME TO GIVE HER MY BANK NUMBER

THIS IS A WEBSITE FOR CHILDREN AND YOUNG ADULTS SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO ASK ANYBODY HERE TO HELP HER DON'T TRUST HER PLEASE!

her user name was emanuelahans, don't listen to her! 


	19. Sorry everybody

i don't really know what happened. I had a couple chapters plotted out but I lost all interest in the story during my move across the country sooooo...

I'll just spoil the rest of it since I won't finish the book.

Basically I was going to explain throughout the story that portals would randomly pop up throughout all the universes and drop random characters into other random universes. Joan was one of these people, but she was from our world (THe real world) and that's why she doesn't have and knows a lot about the world and other plwces. When somebody tries to mess with the plot of the story a monster from the void (read on to understand what THe void is) would try to stop her. Her best friends body was possessed by one of these monsters and killed her other bet friend. Because of this she stopped trying to mess with the story line. Whenever somebody would come through THe portal she would learn about them but refuse to let them leave her farm. i was thinking a lot about Undertale and it's random\AUs when writing this. THe only way to reopen a portal is to return to where you came and have something that acts like a gateway then make it even more powrrful. Like the sword. After opening the portal they would be met with a dark void like place filled with doors varying in shape, size, and color. some doors would have symbols, but most would just be random doors. When they enter the void and bunch of black, gross slime monsters would come out of the darkness and attack. Since their powers don't work in the void, they would run through a random door.

If anybody would like to finish he story of use any of my ideas to ahead. You don't even need to tell me first. If you want to ask any questions i will answer them.


End file.
